Tierna y dulce historia de amor?
by MarPattz
Summary: Bella tiene 17 y Edward 27, sin embargo entre ellos suge una atraccion que  pervertirá a una nada inocente Bella, historia fuerte y muy explícita. Adaptacion. TH
1. Chapter 1

Los personajes no me pertenecen, claro está son de SM, y la historia es una adaptación de un libro que me encantaa! Estoy modificándolo en donde pueda necesitar, pero la historia es de Almudena, no es plagio, reconozco que nada es mío, yo solo lo comparto con Uds.

**Actualizaciones: Jueves y Domingo**

Capitulo 1

Todavía soy capaz de recordarlo perfectamente.

Cuando volví del colegio, Jacob estaba en la cama, y Edward sentado a sus pies.

Tenía veintisiete años y acababa de publicar su primer libro de poemas, después del clamoroso éxito obtenido por la edición crítica del Cántico Espiritual, pero eso todavía no me impresionaba.

Era alto, grande, y ya tenía algunas canas.

Yo le conocía desde que tenía memoria, y le amaba de una manera vaga y cómoda, sin esperanza.

Un cantautor de moda iba a dar en Port Angeles un recital largamente esperado, todo un acontecimiento para la castigada oposición democrática. Edward repetía que tenía que ir. Mi hermano insistía en que no se encontraba con fuerzas para moverse, arrastraba una resaca horrorosa.

Entonces me ofrecí, era ya como un reflejo. Improvisé una expresión ansiosa, cerré los puños, intenté que mis ojos brillaran y repetí como un loro que me encantaría, me encantaría, me encantaría, de verdad que me encantaría ir.

Nunca había dado resultado.

Pero esta vez Edward me miró de arriba abajo y le pidió a mi hermano su opinión. Jacob, con una cara que, para mi asombro, expresaba más recelo que otra cosa, meditó un momento, le recordó mi edad y luego le dijo que hiciera lo que quisiera.

Edward volvió a mirarme. Yo estaba tranquila porque sabía que me iba a rechazar.

No lo hizo.

Se levantó, me cogió del brazo y empezó a meterme prisa. Si no salíamos inmediatamente llegaríamos tarde, y no existían demasiadas garantías de que el recital durara más de diez minutos. Si nos perdíamos el principio, apenas llegaríamos a escuchar las sirenas de los coches de policía.

Yo me resistía. No me había dado tiempo a cambiarme, llevaba puesto el uniforme del colegio, y solamente el jersey era nuevo, de mi talla. La falda me había quedado del año anterior y me quedaba muy corta, un palmo por encima de la rodilla. La blusa era de Tanya, una herencia, los botones amenazaban perpetuamente con estallar. Cuando comenzó el curso, mi madre se había mostrado menos dispuesta que nunca a gastar dinero; total, aquel era mi último año. Las medias estaban desgastadas, el elástico se había aflojado y no podía dar dos pasos sin que se me enrollaran en el tobillo. Los zapatos eran espantosos, con una suela de goma de dos dedos de alto. Y todo, excepto la campera verde, perteneciente a mi hermano varón, de un espantoso color marrón.

Fue inútil. No estaba dispuesto a esperar ni un minuto, aunque teníamos tiempo de sobra.

-Estás muy linda así.

Cuando salíamos por la puerta, Jacob me llamó, y me dijo que era mejor que Edward se fuera primero y que, mientras tanto, yo le contara algo a Tanya, que me iba a estudiar a casa de Alice, o algún otro cuento por el estilo.

No comprendí el sentido de aquella advertencia, pero Edward sí pareció entenderlo, se le quedó mirando y le dijo algo todavía más extraño.

-¡Vamos, Jacob, pero por quién me tomas!

Mi hermano se rió, y no dijo nada más.

El salió primero. Cuando bajé, me estaba esperando en el portal.

La campera era ligeramente más larga que la falda, y el borde áspero me rozaba los muslos al andar. Faltaba poco para Navidad. Hacía frío.

Me abroché el primer botón y me levanté la capucha. Me miré de reojo en el pequeño espejo empotrado en la fachada de madera de una vieja panadería, y decidí que la capucha no me favorecía. Me di cuenta también de que no se me veía una sola punta del uniforme. Podría no haber llevado ropa debajo del chaquetón verde.

Edward tenía un volvo plateado nuevo. Yo estaba muy excitada, era la primera vez que salía con él, la primera vez que salía de noche y la primera vez que salía con un tío que tuviera coche.

El trayecto fue largo. Port Angeles estaba atestada de coches repletos de niños y provisiones, familias enteras camino de un fin de semana en la playa. El hablaba sin parar, abiertamente malévolo y chismoso, contándome chistes, historias inverosímiles, exagerando, el tipo de conversación con la que antes solía desarmar a mi madre cada vez que llegaba a casa y se encontraba a Jacob castigado sin salir.

Entonces pensé que me trataba como a una niña.

Le pillé un par de veces mirándome las piernas y no fui capaz de sacar conclusiones.

Cuando aparcamos, bastante lejos del pabellón, se volvió hacia mí y me proporcionó una serie de instrucciones. No debería separarme de él para nada. Si aparecía la policía, no tenía que ponerme nerviosa. Si había que correr, le daría la mano y saldríamos de inmediato, sin rechistar. Le había prometido a Jacob devolverme entera a casa.

Dramatizaba deliberadamente, para excitarme con la perspectiva del riesgo y la carrera.

Me preguntó si sería capaz de comportarme como una niña buena y obediente.

Le contesté que sí, muy seria, me lo había creído todo.

Se inclinó hacia mí y me besó dos veces, primero levemente, en el centro de la mejilla izquierda, después sobre el borde de la mandíbula, casi en la oreja.

Había aprovechado mi rapto de muchachita en peligro para ponerme una mano en el muslo.

Cuando llegamos a la puerta, comenzó el rito de las salutaciones, los besos y las enhorabuenas. Me sentía ridícula entre tanta gente, con mi campera verde y las medias enrolladas en los tobillos. Edward parecía absorto en su propio éxito social, así que le solté el brazo e intenté retrasarme. Pero a pesar de las apariencias, estaba marcándome de cerca. Me agarró de la muñeca y me obligó a quedarme a su lado. Luego, siempre sin mirarme, me cogió de la mano, no me la dio como se la suelen dar los novios, los dedos entrecruzados, sino que tomó mi mano y la apretó entre su índice y su pulgar, como se coge a los niños pequeños en los cruces de calle.

Nunca me daría la mano de otra manera.

Un hombre mayor de aspecto socarrón, un escritor consagrado que destacaba entre la multitud por su expresión desganada, como si en realidad le importara muy poco el acontecimiento, fue el único que reparó en mi presencia. Me miró mucho tiempo, sonriente.

Cuando pasamos a su lado, ensanchó la sonrisa y se volvió hacia nosotros, hablando en voz muy baja.

-¡Vaya, Eddie...!

El aludido soltó una carcajada.

-Le has gustado. ¿Sabes quién es?

Sí lo sabía.

La gente empezaba a desfilar, y fuimos a ponernos en la cola. Poco después comenzó el barullo. Los guardias de la puerta, servicio de orden, bloquearon la entrada y se pusieron a chillar que allí no entraba nadie sin pagar. Los causantes del conflicto, un grupo de quince o veinte adolescentes, contestaron que no se pensaban mover. Así estuvimos un buen rato, hasta que alguien empezó a empujar desde el fondo de la cola.

La primera carga me descolocó. Ahora estaba exactamente detrás de Edward, pegada él, su nuca me rozaba la nariz. Los de atrás chillaron nuevamente, como tomando impulso, y desencadenaron una segunda avalancha. Los seis botones de mi campera, una especie de barritas de plástico marrón veteado de blanco que pretendían imitar la apariencia del cuerno de algún animal, supongo, se clavaron en su espalda.

Le pregunté si le había hecho daño. Me contestó que sí, un poco. Me desabroché la campera.

La multitud daba calor. Desde atrás seguían empujando. El aire se volvió espeso, olía a gente.

Edward me cogió de las muñecas y me obligó a abrazarle. Tenía que sentir mi cuerpo contra el suyo, y mi aliento sobre la nuca. Yo estaba bien. Sentía que aquella situación me proporcionaba impunidad. No me atrevía a besarle, pero comencé a restregarme contra él. Lo hacía por mí, solamente, para tener algo que recordar de aquella noche, estaba segura de que él no se daba cuenta. Me movía muy despacio, pegándome y despegándome de él, clavando mis pechos en su espalda y mordiendo diminutas porciones de su jersey granate hasta que la aspereza de la lana me chirrió en los dientes.

El tumulto se deshizo tan bruscamente como se había formado. Volvía a hacer frío. Me desasí de Edward, lo más deprisa que pude. Y él comenzó a comportarse de una forma extraña.

Miró el reloj, estuvo un par de minutos mirándolo, luego se apartó de la cola y comenzó a caminar en dirección contraria, muy decidido.

-Vámonos.

Obedecí, sin comprender muy bien qué había pasado.

-¿Fumas?

El tono de su voz había cambiado, ya no lo reconocía. Permanecí callada porque no sabía qué decir.

-Contéstame.

Sí fumaba, pero no se lo dije. Había dejado de confiar en él. Negué con la cabeza, muy seria.

Sin dejar de andar, sacó un atado y me pasó un cigarrillo.

No me atreví a preguntarle qué quería que hiciera con él. Lo encendió, y me lo tendió.

Me quedé parada y volví a negar con la cabeza.

-¡Por Dios, Bella, te estás comportando como una imbécil!

El, Alice y mi padre eran las únicas personas que me seguían llamando así. Jacob solía llamarme pato, patito, porque era, lo sigo siendo, muy torpe.

Tomé el cigarrillo, le di un par de secas y se lo devolví.

Seguimos andando, y fumando. Al rato me atreví a preguntar.

-¿Por qué no hemos entrado?

El me sonrió.

-¿De verdad te gusta ese tipo?

-No... -solamente le dije la verdad a medias. En realidad, por aquel entonces ni siquiera sabía que cantaba en inglés.

-A mí tampoco me gusta. Así que... ¿por qué íbamos a entrar?

Pasamos al lado de su coche pero él siguió adelante.

-¿Adónde vamos?

No me contestó. Nos metimos por una calle pequeñita. A pocos pasos de la esquina había un toldo rojo con letras doradas. Edward abrió la puerta. Dentro estaba oscuro.

-¡Ten cuidado, pato! Hay escalones -a pesar de todo, estuve a punto de caerme. Edward descorrió una pesada cortina de cuero y entramos en un bar.

Me quedé paralizada de vergüenza. La mayoría de los tíos llevaban corbata. La edad media de las mujeres no debía bajar mucho de los treinta años. Las mesas, diminutas, en torno a las que estaban sentados, casi todos por parejas, llevaban faldas de tonos rojizos. La luz era escasa y la música muy baja.

Los pelos se me habían escapado de la coleta y me caían sobre la cara. La conciencia del uniforme me torturaba. Todos me miraban.

Aquella vez era verdad. Todos me estaban mirando.

Nos sentamos en la barra. El taburete era alto y redondo, muy pequeño. La falda se tensó sobre mis muslos. Parecía todavía más corta. Crucé las piernas y resultó peor, pero ya no me atreví a moverme otra vez.

Edward hablaba con el camarero, que me miraba de reojo.

-¿Qué quieres? -me quedé pensando, en realidad no lo sabía-. No me irás a decir que también eres abstemia...

El camarero se rió y me sentí mal. Engolé la voz y pedí una cerveza.

Edward se dirigió al camarero, sonriendo.

-Se llama Bella...

-¡Oh!, le queda llamarse Bella...

-Lo que pasa es que me llamo Isabella -no sé por qué me sentí en la obligación de dar explicaciones.

-Bella, saluda al caballero –Edward apenas podía hablar, se reía ruidosamente, yo no comprendía nada.

-Tengo hambre -no se me ocurrió nada mejor. Tenía hambre.

Me pusieron delante un platito con patatas fritas y comencé a devorar.

-Las señoritas bien educadas no comen tan deprisa.

Volvía a mostrarse amable y risueño, pero su voz seguía sonando distinta. Me trataba con una desconcertante mezcla de firmeza y cortesía, él, que nunca había sido firme conmigo, y mucho menos cortés.

-Ya, pero es que tengo hambre.

-Y las señoritas bien educadas siempre dejan algo en el plato.

-Ya...

Bebíamos cerveza. Acabó la suya y pidió otra. Yo había terminado la mía e hice ademán de imitarle.

-Tú hoy ya no bebes más -antes de que dispusiera del tiempo necesario para despegar los labios y empezar a protestar, lo repitió con firmeza-. No bebes más.

Cuando nos marchamos, el camarero se despidió de mí muy ceremoniosamente.

-Eres una niña encantadora, Bella.

Edward volvió a reírse. Yo ya estaba harta de sonrisitas enigmáticas, harta de que me trataran como a un corderito blanco con un lazo rosa alrededor del cuello, harta de no controlar la situación. No es que no fuera capaz de imaginarme posibles desarrollos, es que los descartaba de antemano porque me parecían inverosímiles, inverosímil que él quisiera de verdad perder el tiempo conmigo, no entendía por qué insistía de hecho en perder el tiempo conmigo, porque lo perdía.

Fuera hacía mucho frío. El me pasó un brazo por el hombro, un signo que no quise interpretar, derrotada por el desconcierto, y anduvimos en silencio hasta el coche.

Cuando estaba abriendo la puerta volví a preguntar, aquélla fue una noche cargada de preguntas.

-¿Me vas a llevar a casa?

-¿Quieres que te lleve a casa?

En realidad sí quería, quería meterme en la cama y dormir.

-No.

-Muy bien.

Dentro, todavía se quedó un instante mirándome. Después, en un movimiento perfectamente sincronizado, me metió la mano izquierda entre los muslos y la lengua en la boca y yo abrí las piernas y abrí la boca y traté de responderle como podía, como sabía, que no era muy bien.

-Estás empapada...

Su voz, palabras sorprendidas y complacidas a un tiempo, sonaba muy lejos.

Su lengua estaba caliente, y sabía a alcohol. Me lamió toda la cara, la barbilla, la garganta y el cuello, y entonces decidí no pensar más, por primera vez, no pensar, él pensaría por mí.

Intenté abandonarme, echar la cabeza atrás, pero no me lo permitió. Me pidió que abriera los ojos.

Se volvió contra mí e insertó su pierna izquierda entre mis dos piernas, empujando para arriba, obligándome a moverme contra su pantalón de algodón.

Yo sentía calor, sentía que mi sexo se hinchaba, se hinchaba cada vez más, era como si se cerrara solo, de su propia hinchazón, y se ponía rojo, cada vez más rojo, se volvía morado y la piel estaba brillante, pegajosa, gorda, mi sexo engordaba ante algo que no era placer, nada que ver con el placer fácil, el viejo placer doméstico, esto no se parecía a ese placer, era más bien una sensación enervante, insoportable, nueva, incluso molesta, a la que sin embargo no era posible renunciar.

Me desabrochó la blusa pero no me quitó el sujetador. Se limitó a tirar de él para abajo, encajándomelo debajo de los pechos, que acarició con unas manos que se me antojaron enormes.

Me mordió un pezón, solamente uno, una sola vez, apretó los dientes hasta hacerme daño, y entonces sus manos me abandonaron, aunque la presión de su muslo se hacía cada vez más intensa.

Escuché el inequívoco sonido de una cremallera.


	2. Chapter 2

**Gracias por sus reviews, son caricias que me hacen y creanme que las necesito! Como ya se los dije esta es una adaptación de un libro de Almudena y los personajes son de SM**

**Actualizaciones: jueves y domingo**

**Capitulo 2**

Bella POV

Me cogió la mano derecha, me la puso alrededor de su polla y la meneó dos o tres veces. Aquella noche, su polla también me pareció enorme, magnífica, única, sobrehumana.

Seguí yo sola. De golpe, me sentía segura. Esa era una de las pocas cosas que sabía hacer: pajas. El verano anterior, en el cine, había practicado bastante con mi novio, un buen chico de mi edad que me había dejado al terminar la temporada.

Procuré concentrarme, hacérselo bien, pero él me corrigió enseguida.

-¿Por qué mueves la mano tan deprisa? Si sigues así, me voy a correr.

No entendí su advertencia.

Yo creía que había que mover la mano muy deprisa. Yo creía que él quería correrse y que nos iríamos a casa. Yo creía que eso era lo natural, pero, por alguna extraña inspiración, no lo dije.

Su mano agarró mi muñeca para imprimirle un nuevo ritmo a mi mano, un ritmo lento y cansino, y la condujo hacia abajo, ahora le estoy tocando los huevos, y otra vez hacia arriba, ahora tengo la punta del pellejo entre los dedos, muy despacio. Estuvimos así un buen rato.

Yo miraba mi mano, estaba fascinada, él me miraba a mí, sonreía.

Habían desaparecido las ansias, la violencia inicial. Ahora todo parecía muy suave, muy lento. Mi sexo seguía hinchado, se abría y se cerraba.

-Siempre he confiado mucho en ti -su voz era dulce.

Aquel pedazo de carne resbaladiza y enrojecida se había convertido en la estrella de la velada. El ya no me tocaba, no me hacía nada. Se había ido moviendo imperceptiblemente, para no estorbarme, hasta recuperar la posición inicial. Volvía a ocupar el asiento del conductor, el cuerpo arqueado hacia delante, los brazos colgando hacia atrás.

Acercó la boca a mi oreja.

-¿Has...? -no terminó la frase, se quedó callado, pensativo, como si estuviera eligiendo las palabras-. ¿Le has hecho sexo oral a un hombre alguna vez?

Dejé de mover la mano, levanté la cabeza y le miré a los ojos.

-No -aquella vez no mentía, y él se dio cuenta.

No dijo nada, seguía sonriendo. Alargó la mano y giró la llave de contacto. El motor se puso en marcha. Los cristales estaban empañados. Fuera debía de estar helando, una cortina de vapor se escapaba del capó.

Se volvió a reclinar contra el asiento, me miraba, y yo me daba cuenta de que el mundo se estaba viniendo abajo, el mundo se me estaba viniendo abajo.

-Lo comprendo -puso un pie encima del acelerador y lo apretó dos o tres veces.

Me mordí la lengua. Siempre me muerdo la lengua durante una fracción de segundo antes de tomar una decisión importante.

Agaché la cabeza, cerré los ojos, abrí la boca, y decidí que, después de todo, no había nada malo en asegurarse primero.

- ¿quieres que lo haga? -aquello le hizo mucha gracia, casi todas mis palabras, casi todas mis acciones le hicieron mucha gracia, aquella noche.

-No, si tú no quieres.

Me puse muy seria.

-No quiero.

-Ya lo sé, imbécil, era sólo una broma.

Su sonrisa no me tranquilizó demasiado, pero ya no podía volverme atrás, de modo que volví a agachar la cabeza, y a cerrar los ojos, abrí nuevamente la boca y saqué la lengua. Era mejor empezar con la punta de la lengua, primero, la idea de lamerla me resultaba más tolerable.

Edward se arqueó más, se estiró como un gato y me puso una mano encima de la cabeza.

La empuñé con la mano izquierda y empecé por la base, apoyé la lengua contra la piel y la mantuve quieta un momento. Después comencé a subir, muy despacio. La mayor parte de mi lengua seguía dentro de mi boca, de forma que, según ascendía, barría la superficie con la nariz, pasaba la lengua y después, el labio inferior seguía el surco de mi propia saliva. Cuando llegué al reborde, regresé abajo, a la base, para volver a subir muy despacio. Edward suspiraba. La segunda vez me atreví con la punta.

Sabía dulce. Lo que no quiere decir exactamente que supieran bien. Estaba dura y caliente, pero en conjunto y sorprendentemente resultaba menos repugnante de lo que había imaginado al principio, y yo me sentía progresivamente mejor, más segura.

Recorría su hendidura con la punta de la lengua, bajaba por lo que parecía una especie de invisible costura al grueso reborde de carne y me instalaba justo debajo de él, para seguir su contorno. Lo hacía todo muy despacio -en coyunturas como ésta nunca ha sido necesario decirme las cosas dos veces-, y estaba empezando a pensar que muy bien.

Objetivamente, no extraía ningún placer de aquella actividad, si acaso el contacto con una carne nueva, que mi lengua percibía mucho más nítidamente de lo que habían percibido jamás mis manos, y sin embargo estaba cada vez más excitada.

En algún lugar de mi cabeza, lo suficientemente lejos como para no molestar, lo suficientemente cerca como para hacerse notar, palpitaban mi minoría de edad, cuatro años todavía para los veintiuno, el drama de la playa, cuando me desmayé dentro del agua y Edward me salvó la vida, recuerdos de los veranos de mi infancia, él y mi hermano metiéndole mano a dos chicas en el columpio del jardín mientras yo les espiaba, y las palabras de mi madre, hablando con sus amigas, Edward es de la familia, casi como uno de mis hijos...

Jacob, en casa, debía pensar que estábamos todavía escuchando ese recital que nos trajo aquí.

Yo procuraba no olvidar que estaba dentro de un coche, en plena calle, chupando el pene de un amigo de la familia y sentía oleadas de un placer intenso. Me reconocía a mí misma, deshonrada, era delicioso, recordaba las acostumbradas amonestaciones -los chicos sólo se divierten con esa clase de chicas, no se casan con ellas-, y era consciente también de la peculiar relación que se había entablado entre nosotros. Tras los besos y demostraciones estrictamente necesarios para ganarme, él observaba una pasividad casi total. Sentado, erguido y vestido, se dejaba hacer. Yo, tirada encima del asiento, medio desnuda, encogida e incómoda, aceptaba sin dificultad aquel estado de cosas.

Mi madre solía repetir que me hubiera dejado ir con él al fin del mundo, y yo estaba empezando a verlo ya.

Cuando comenzaba a preguntarme si estaría lo suficientemente familiarizada con ella como para metérmela en la boca, él decidió nuevamente por mí. La mano que reposaba encima de mi cabeza se dirigió bruscamente hacia abajo. Me pilló desprevenida y me tragué un buen trozo. Retiré los labios instintivamente pero su mano seguía ahí, inalterable, presionando hacia abajo. Repetimos el juego cinco o seis veces.

Era divertido, intentar resistirse.

Tenía la boca llena. Notaba los pequeños bultos de las venas, los imperceptibles accidentes de la piel rugosa, que subía y bajaba obedeciendo los impulsos de mi mano, sabía dulce, la punta me golpeaba el paladar, intenté tragármela entera, metérmela toda en la boca y tuve que contener un par de arcadas.

Edward me desarmó la coleta que llevaba en el pelo, deslizó la mano debajo y, un poco más arriba de la nuca, la cerró, atrapando un puñado de cabellos muy cerca de las raíces. Los estrujaba y tiraba de ellos hacia sí, guiándome nuevamente. Sus nudillos se me clavaron en la cabeza. Me dolía, pero no hice nada por evitarlo. Me gustaba.

Ahora él también se movía, levemente, entraba y salía de mi boca.

-Siempre he sabido que eras una niña sucia, Bella -hablaba despacio, masticando las palabras, como si estuviera borracho-, he pensado mucho en ti, últimamente, pero nunca creí que sería tan fácil... -mi sexo acusó inmediatamente el golpe, acabaría estallando en pedazos si seguía a ese ritmo.

Mantenía los ojos cerrados y estaba completamente concentrada en lo que estaba haciendo, me había doblado tanto hacia adelante que estaba prácticamente tumbada de costado encima del asiento, con las piernas encogidas, la manivela de la ventanilla contra el muslo, intentando que mi mano siguiera acompasadamente el movimiento de mi boca, desafiando abiertamente mi natural torpeza, tan intensamente que tardé algún tiempo en advertir el profundo cambio de la situación. Nos estábamos moviendo.

Al principio supuse que era solamente una sensación subjetiva, aquella noche habían pasado muchas cosas, estaban pasando muchas cosas, pero, de repente, el coche se llenó de luz, abrí los ojos y miré hacia arriba, allí estaban, todas las farolas Port Angeles devolviéndome la mirada.

Estupor, primero. ¿Cómo podía mover la palanca de cambios sin que yo me diera cuenta? Pero es que debajo de mí no había ninguna palanca de cambios, me llevó algún tiempo recordar que en aquel coche la palanca estaba sujeta al volante.

Terror, después. Pánico.

Salté como impulsada por un resorte invisible. Cuando por fin pude acomodarme en el asiento de la derecha, me di cuenta de que estaba medio desnuda. Me tapé como pude, con el jersey y con las manos, para componer una estampa seguramente patética.

Edward pisó el freno bruscamente. Nos detuvimos en el carril central, entre los estridentes pitidos de un autobús que nos esquivó por la derecha. Cuando pasaba a nuestro lado, pude distinguir al conductor, gesticulando con un dedo sobre la sien.

Mi opinión no era muy diferente de la suya.

-Pero ¿que haces? -estaba muy asustada-. Nos hemos podido matar.

-Lo mismo que tú.

-No te puedes parar así, en medio de la calle...

-Tú tampoco podías, y te has parado.

De repente me di cuenta que ya no parecía un adulto. Había perdido todo su aplomo para convertirse en un adolescente contrariado, enfurruñado. Su plan había fallado y era conmovedor contemplarle ahora, con la bragueta abierta y el gesto serio, mirando con expresión ofendida un punto fijo, en la lejanía. Por primera vez en mi vida, primera y última vez en mi vida con él, sentí que era una mujer, una mujer mayor. Era una sensación agradable, pero no podía detenerme en ella. Edward estaba furioso.

Traté de recuperar la calma para evaluar correctamente la situación. Me volví hacia la ventanilla y comprobé que los conductores que desfilaban a mi lado eran solamente torsos, cuerpos cortados poco más allá de las axilas.

Dudaba.

-Te voy a llevar a casa. Perdóname,- estoy borracho.

De repente sentí unas terribles ganas de llorar.

El espejismo se había disipado. Su voz era grave y serena, la voz de un adulto que pide perdón sin sentirlo, perdón, estoy borracho, una fórmula de cortesía para una niña que, después de todo, no ha estado a la altura de lo que se esperaba de ella, me miró un momento, sonriéndome, y la suya era una sonrisa formal, amable, desprovista de cualquier complicidad, una sonrisa de adulto condescendiente, un amigo de la familia, de toda la vida, sinceramente apenado por la situación ocasionada.

Empequeñecí de golpe, me hacía cada vez más pequeña, más pequeña, y lloraba, no podía contener las lágrimas. Ahora íbamos bastante deprisa, mi casa no estaba tan lejos, después de todo, mi casa no está lejos, estaba bloqueada, no podía pensar pero tenía que hacerlo, tenía que pensar deprisa, el tiempo se me escapaba, se me escurría entre los dedos, y aquello era importante, era importante.

Me volví para mirarle. En algún momento se había subido la cremallera sin que yo me diera cuenta.

Me abalancé sobre él, dejé caer todo mi cuerpo hacia la izquierda y empecé a manipular su pantalón, pero estaba muy nerviosa, lloraba, y mis manos se trababan continuamente.

Conseguí abrirle el cinturón y me golpeé yo misma en la mejilla con uno de los extremos. Seguía llorando, lloraba de rabia porque no conseguía hacer las cosas deprisa. Le desabroché el botón, le bajé la cremallera y se lo saqué, y estaba pequeño, nada que ver con el agudo esplendor de hacía tan sólo unos instantes, y me lo metí en la boca y ahora me cabía entero, y comencé a hacer todo lo que sabía, y más, quería congraciarme con el a toda costa, pero no crecía, el maldito no crecía y así, pequeño y blando, era todo más difícil.

Lo tenía en la boca, volvía a tenerlo en la boca y lo chupaba, y de repente pensé que ahora me gustaba, y luego rechacé la idea, no era eso, no me gustaba en realidad, era sólo que tenía que crecer, tenía que crecer como fuera, me lo sacaba a ratos de la boca y lo lamía como había hecho al principio, lo recorría entero con mi lengua, lo rebozaba de saliva, de la punta a la base y otra vez a la punta, y me lo volvía a meter en la boca, lo sacudía enérgicamente entre mis labios, me lo tragaba y movía la lengua dentro de mi boca, solamente la lengua, como si chupara la sangre de una herida inexistente, y después, desde fuera, mientras lo sostenía firmemente con una mano, buceaba más allá de la base, y seguía penetrando en el exiguo espacio que mediaba entre la tela y la carne, hasta llenarme la boca, para volver otra vez al principio...

Lo primero que noté fue que habíamos empezado a ir mucho más despacio, y que nos movíamos continuamente de un lado a otro, cambiando de carril. Luego sentí su mano encima de la cabeza, nuevamente. Solamente al final me di cuenta de que estaba excitado otra vez, de que lo había excitado yo, otra vez.

Nos paramos. Un semáforo. No me atreví a levantar la cabeza ni un instante, pero entreabrí los ojos para intentar calcular dónde estábamos. Un puente metálico cruzaba la calle, en dirección perpendicular a la nuestra.

Me lo metí en la boca y empecé a moverme sobre el, de arriba abajo, mecánicamente, para poder pensar. Teníamos que seguir un buen trecho, de todos modos. Aquel era el camino obligado para ir a mi casa, para ir a la suya también.

Desde entonces traté de calcular cada metro Que avanzábamos, a ciegas, y la calle ya no era la calle, no había gente y si había gente no importaba, era solamente una distancia, la distancia era lo único importante ahora.

La primera contraseña fue el ruido de la fuente en la plaza junto a la escuela, ya estaba empezando a pensar que no llegaría a escucharla jamás, nos movíamos tan lentamente que aquella inmensa mole gris había llegado a parecer me eterna.

Dejamos el ruido del agua y seguimos adelante.

Primer sobresalto gozoso. Había dejado a la derecha el camino más corto. Avanzábamos en línea recta.

Unos minutos más tarde volví a mirar de reojo. No íbamos a mi casa. Sorpresa. Tampoco íbamos a la suya.

¿Adónde me llevaba? Doblamos hacia la izquierda, torcimos un par de veces y un pozo en el asfalto. Aquella vez casi me la trago de verdad.

El motor se detuvo, pero no me atreví a imitarle. Edward me cogió de la barbilla, me sostuvo mientras me enderezaba, me abrazó y me besó.

Cuando nos separamos, se echó un momento hacia atrás y me miró. No dijo nada, interpreté que trataba de adivinar si tenía miedo.

-Esta no es mi casa -intentaba parecer ingeniosa.

-No -rió-, pero tú ya has estado aquí.

Cuando salimos a la calle, vi que había atravesado el coche en diagonal encima del bordillo. Siempre ha sido muy fino para eso.

La casa, un edificio gris y oscuro, con un siglo a sus espaldas más o menos, no me decía nada. El portal, un hermoso portal modernista, culminaba en una enorme puerta doble de madera, con vidrieras emplomadas de cristal de colores. El pomo de la puerta, un gran pomo dorado que terminaba en una cabeza de delfín, sí me resultaba vagamente familiar.

Él caminaba delante de mí. Se detuvo ante una puerta con una placa dorada en el centro y entonces recordé.

Entrábamos en el taller de su madre, el atelier como solía llamarlo ella, una modista de cierta fama, que diseñaba ya cuatro o cinco colecciones al año, y repetía como un lorito lo de la tensión de la creación, la responsabilidad social del creador y el impacto del "pret-a-porter" en los modos de vida urbanos contemporáneos, una auténtica imbécil. Mi madre había sido clienta suya hacía años, antes de que su status subiera. Yo la acompañaba a veces a las pruebas, y me sentaba en un enorme sillón con una pila de gruesas revistas francesas, espléndidas modelos con pendientes enormes y aparatosos sombreros, me encantaba mirarlas.

Él caminaba delante de mí. Al pasar junto a uno de los sofás del pasillo cogió con la punta de los dedos, sin detenerse, dos grandes cojines cuadrados. Al final se abría una gran puerta doble, la sala de pruebas. Encendió la luz, tiró los cojines en el suelo, me hizo un gesto vago con la mano para indicarme que entrara, y desapareció.

El sillón seguía allí, en el mismo sitio, habría jurado que era el mismo, con otra tapicería.

-Bella...

No recordaba los espejos, sin embargo, las paredes estaban forradas de ellos, espejos que se miraban en otros espejos que a la vez reflejaban otros espejos y en el centro de todos ellos estaba yo, yo con mi espantoso jersey marrón y la falda tableada, yo de frente, yo de espaldas, de perfil, de espalda...

-¡Bella! -ahora chillaba, desde no sé dónde.

-Qué...

-¿Quieres una copa?

-No, gracias.

...yo, un corderito blanco con un lazo rosa anudado alrededor del cuello, otra vez.

Edward volvió con un vaso en la mano y se sentó en el sillón, a mirarme.

Yo estaba colorada pero no se me notaba tanto, esta situación me parecía aun natural, quizás era el alcohol de la cerveza, nunca tomaba y seguía allí plantada en medio de la sala, no me había movido porque no sabía qué tenía que hacer, adónde tenía que ir.

-Desde luego, en mi vida he visto unos zapatos tan horribles.

No bajé la vista porque me los sabía de memoria y desde luego eran horribles.

-¿No os dejan llevar tacones en el colegio?

No, evidentemente no, menuda tontería, no podías llevar zapatos de tacón en un colegio de monjas, ni siquiera en el último año, aunque te dejaran salir a fumar en los recreos.

-No, no nos dejan -le respondí, de todas formas.

-Quítatelos -sus palabras sonaban como si fueran órdenes, eso me gustó, y me descalcé-.

Ven aquí -se dio una palmada sobre el muslo.

Me acerqué y me senté encima de él, encajando mis piernas entre su cuerpo y los brazos del sillón.

Antes, instintivamente, nunca he llegado a saber por qué, ni tampoco importa, me levanté hacia atrás la falda, que quedó colgando sobre sus rodillas, mientras la parte posterior de mis muslos rozaba directamente la tela de sus pantalones.

Aquel gesto le sorprendió mucho:

-¿Dónde has aprendido eso? -su cara reflejaba nuevamente una especie de asombro complacido.

-¿El qué? -no entendía, no era consciente de haber hecho nada en especial.

-A levantarte la falda antes de sentarte en las rodillas de un tío. No es un gesto natural.

Posiblemente tenía razón, no era un gesto natural, pero no sabía de qué me estaba hablando.

-No sé, no te entiendo.

-Da igual -daba igual. Estaba contento. Sonreía. Me besó en los labios suavemente- Quítate el jersey y ahora pórtate bien, no hables, no te rías. Voy a llamar por teléfono.

Me saqué primero la manga izquierda, luego me lo pasé por el cuello; cuando estaba terminando con el brazo derecho me quedé helada.

-¿Jacob? Hola, soy yo -al otro lado debía de estar mi hermano, no hay muchos Jacobs por ahí-. Nada, muy bien...

Me arrancó el jersey de las manos, se encajó el teléfono entre la barbilla y el cuello y empezó a desabrocharme la blusa, apenas dos botones flojos, yo no me movía, no respiraba siquiera, estaba paralizada, completamente bloqueada.

-No, no ha estado mal, en serio, al hombre no hay un Dios que lo aguante, ya sabes, pero la gente se lo ha pasado bien, ha chillado, ha llorado y se ha ido a casa contenta -adoptó un tono épico, como los locutores de televisión cuando transmiten un partido de futbol-, en suma, te has perdido otra jornada de gloria, camarada, una más, pero siempre lo haces... -podía escuchar las carcajadas de mi hermano, al otro lado del teléfono, Edward también se reía, ni siquiera yo soy capaz de mentir mejor.

Me pasó las manos por detrás y me desabrochó el sujetador, un corpiño enorme, , color carne, cuadraditos en relieve y tres florecitas de tela en el centro, cuya contemplación le había provocado exagerados y mudos espasmos de horror.

Tapó el auricular con la mano, me pasó un dedo por debajo de la hombrera y me susurró al oído:

-¿Esta es la pérfida estrategia de tu madre para que lleguéis todas vírgenes al matrimonio, o qué?

Me quitó la blusa y el sujetador, cambiándose el teléfono constantemente de sitio.

-¡Ah! Bella..., Bella ha sido mi buena acción del día... -me miraba y sonreía, estaba guapísimo, más guapo que nunca, encantado con su papel de concienzudo pervertidor de menores satisfecho de sí mismo-. Se lo ha pasado de puta madre, en serio -hablaba despacio, mirándome, y recalcando las palabras, hablaba para Jacob y para mí al mismo tiempo, y me pasaba el vaso por los pezones, dejando una estela húmeda, gratuita, porque tenía los pechos de punta desde que empezó, aunque el hielo provocaba una sensación contradictoria y agradable-, no te lo imaginas, ha levantado el puño, ha chillado como una histérica, ha venido cantando la Internacional en el coche todo el tiempo, en fin, el repertorio completo, ya sabes -me miró-, y nunca he visto a nadie mover la boca con tanto entusiasmo, estaba encantada de la vida... - sonreía, y yo le devolvía la sonrisa, ya no tenía miedo, y sí ganas de reírme, aunque no podía hacerlo.

Traté de acelerar las cosas y me desabroché la hebilla del primer cierre de la falda, pero Edward movió negativamente la cabeza y me dio a entender que me la abrochara otra vez.

-Lo que pasa es que nos hemos encontrado con mucha gente, hemos estado bebiendo por ahí, y ahora está con una borrachera que no se sostiene -me metió la mano libre debajo la falda y comenzó a acariciarme la cara interior de los muslos con la punta de los dedos-. ¡No me jodas, Jake! Y yo que sé... -me coló el dedo índice debajo del elástico y comenzó a moverlo de arriba abajo, muy despacio, recorriendo con el nudillo la línea de la ingle-. ¿Pero qué dices? Yo no la he llevado a beber, hemos ido a tomar una cerveza, solamente, y se ha emborrachado ella solita, ya es mayor, ¿no?, pero, ¿tú qué te has creído? No iba a estar toda la noche pendiente de la niña, por muy hermana tuya que sea. Se ha escabullido un par de veces, ha bebido de mi copa y de las de los demás, yo qué sé..., estaba muy excitada, y al llegar aquí se ha quedado frita, no se tenía en pie. Ahora está dormida, la hemos acostado y he pensado que se podía quedar aquí, si no te importa, no me apetece nada llevarla a casa, ahora –la punta de su dedo seguía barriendo lentamente la grieta de mi sexo, y con la otra mano, sin soltar el teléfono me empujó hacia él, tuve que apoyar las manos en el respaldo del sillón para mantener el equilibrio-. ¿Qué? No, estamos en Forks..., y no me jodas, Jacob, ¿qué más te da? No tiene por qué enterarse nadie. ¿No ha dicho ella ya que se iba a estudiar a casa de una amiga? Pues se queda a dormir con la amiga y ya está. Total, la fiesta era en Seattle ¿no? No creo que tu madre tenga las antenas tan largas... No, no sé dónde está su colegio, pero ella me lo dirá, creo recordar que tiene lengua... Que no, te lo juro, que no le he hecho nada, nada, ni se lo pienso hacer.

Se movió hasta que mis pechos le quedaron justo encima de la cara.

Suponía que quería chuparlos o morderme, como antes, en el coche, pero no hizo nada de eso. Metió la cara en el surco y la restregó sobre mi piel, notaba su mejilla, su boca, cerrada, y su nariz, moviéndose sobre mí, apretándose contra mi carne, escondiéndose en ella como si estuviera ciego y solamente dispone del tacto, el engañoso tacto del rostro, para reconocer, y cuando volvió a hablar distinguí por fin una leve sombra de alteración en su voz.

-No, no podía ir a casa, Rose está estudiando. Tiene un examen mañana y no quería molestarla. Además... -me regaló una mirada cómplice-, además, estoy con una chica... Sí; sí la conoces, pero me está haciendo gestos con la cabeza... no quiere que sepas quién es... -en su rostro se dibujó una expresión de cansancio-. ¿Tu hermana? Pero hombre, ¿tú no sabes pensar más que en tu hermana? Tu hermana está durmiendo dos cuartos más allá. La estoy oyendo roncar. No se entera de nada –Jacob debió decir algo gracioso, porque él se rió-. Pero Jake, en serio, no te pases de sensible. ¿Qué mierda le importa a Bella que yo le ponga los cuernos a mi novia? ¿Por qué se iba a sentir herida? Aunque ella crea que está enamorada de mí, no es más que una niña. Los hombres no se acuestan con niñas pequeñas, sólo en las novelas, y ella se dará cuenta, supongo, no es tonta -me puse todavía un poco más colorada, la cara me quemaba-. Además... ¿cuántos años tiene? Si nos ve, mejor para ella, ya tiene edad para matarse a pajas -de momento, no reaccioné-. ¿Sí?, no me digas...

Abrió la boca y se agarró firmemente a uno de mis pezones, estirando de tanto en tanto la carne entre los dientes. Luego, de repente, se separó de mí, se echó para atrás y se quedó mirándome, con los ojos como platos y la boca entreabierta, pasándose la lengua por el borde de los dientes. Su dedo cambió de posición. Salió del elástico y se posó en el centro de mi sexo. Su movimiento se hizo inequívoco.

Ya no me rozaba, ni me acariciaba. Me estaba masturbando por encima de las bragas.

-Pero... ¿qué diablos es una pauta dulce?

Sentí que me moría de vergüenza. Nunca hubiera creído que Jacob fuera capaz de hacer una cosa así, pero lo hizo. Se lo contó. Se lo contó todo. Edward me miraba con expresión incrédula. Yo me sentía mal. Tenía los ojos fijos en mi falda.

- Una flauta dulce... ¡Pobre Bella, qué bestia!

Me sentía dividida entre dos sensaciones muy distintas. Muerta de vergüenza por un lado, incapaz de mirar a Edward a los ojos, y a punto de correrme, de correrme con las manos quietas, al mismo tiempo, porque me lo estaba haciendo muy bien, a pesar de la tela, o quizás precisamente gracias a la tela, su dedo presionaba con la intensidad justa, no me hacía daño, ni me irritaba la piel, como el contacto, exasperante pero no agradable, de todos los demás.

-¿Cómo te enteraste? ¡Te lo contó ella...! Y por cierto, ¿de quién era la flauta? ¡De

Mike! ¡Bien por Bella! Lenta pero segura...

Sin dejar de tocarme, me cogió por la barbilla y me levantó la cara.

-Mírame -un susurro casi inaudible.

Le miré. Estaba sonriendo, me sonreía. Volví a bajar la vista.

-No me extraña que te la pusiera dura, me estás excitando tú a mi por teléfono... Sí, tiene gracia, es una nueva experiencia, después de tantos años. Y tú ¿qué hiciste? Si yo hubiera estado en tu lugar, te juro que me la hubiera cojido sin pensarlo... Ya, siempre he sido peor hermano que tú, o mejor, vete a saber. En fin, pobre Bella -risitas- no te preocupes, yo la llevo al colegio mañana, ya te llamaré, hasta luego.

-Una flauta dulce... -había colgado el teléfono. Me estaba hablando a mí-. Mírame -y su dedo se detuvo.

No me atrevía a mirarle, ni a hacer nada, aunque le echaba de menos entre las piernas.

Me sujetó por los hombros y me sacudió.

-Bella, mírame porque te juro que te visto ahora mismo y te llevo a tu casa.

La misma amenaza, el mismo resultado.

Le brillaban los ojos. Tenía un aire casi animal.

Me estaba haciendo daño en los brazos.

-¿Por dónde te la metiste, por la boquilla o por el extremo de abajo?

-Por arriba -las palabras salieron espontánea mente de mi boca.

-Y ¿te gustó?

-Sí, me gustó, aunque era demasiado estrecha, no la notaba mucho, de verdad, sólo la boquilla, lo demás no lo notaba; de todas maneras Tanya me pilló enseguida, casi no me había dado tiempo a enterarme, de verdad, Edward, te lo juro...

Empecé a verle borroso. Tenía dos lágrimas enormes en la punta de los ojos. Cambió de tono, aflojó los brazos, y me habló, me dijo casi lo mismo que me había dicho Jacob, aquella noche, cuando fui a contárselo, aterrada, porque su cuarto era el único sitio del mundo adonde podía ir.

-Perdóname, no quería asustarte, en realidad no hay de qué asustarse. Vamos, pero si no pasa nada. Es que tiene gracia, una flauta dulce, la flauta de Mike, todavía me acuerdo, cuando te cambiaron a ese colegio y él te molestaba siempre, ahora te has vengado de él en su flauta, me he reído solamente por eso, en serio. Las demás no tienen tanta imaginación, se conforman con un dedo. Eres una chica mayor, una chica sana, ejerces un derecho y..., y..., no me acuerdo, las feministas tienen una frase para casos como éste, pero ahora no me acuerdo, de todas maneras da igual, está bien, es lógico... Todo el mundo lo hace, aunque las mujeres no lo digan -me secó las lágrimas con la punta de los dedos-. Si dejas de llorar, te portas bien y me lo cuentas todo, te compraré en alguna parte un consolador de verdad, para ti sola.

-Nunca he tenido nada para mí sola.

-Ya lo sé, pero yo te lo regalaré para que pienses en mí cuando lo uses. Ya sé que no es una idea muy original, pero me gusta -la última observación la debió de hacer para sí mismo, porque no la entendí. Por lo demás, casi siempre pensaba en él cuando me masturbaba, aunque, obviamente, no se lo podía decir-. ¿De acuerdo?

Asentí con la cabeza, sin saber exactamente en qué estábamos de acuerdo. Nunca en mi vida había estado tan confusa.

**Fin del segundo capitulo! Este se hizo extenso por eso no ha llegado ya lo que tanto esperan, eso lo subiré el jueves. Tengo una pregunta q hacerles: en paginas sucesivas el libro trata una relación con un transexual, travesti o como quieran llamarlo, les molesta? O quieren q la publique? Avísenme que eso es importante saberlo. Besos!**


	3. Chapter 3

**La historia es de Almudena los personajes de SM la adaptación solamente es mía**

**Bueno, hola! Se que tenía q subir este cap ayer, pero sinceramente el anterior solo recibió 3 reviews y sola una amiga contestó lo que les pregunté, por lo que quizás la haga una historia breve q termine en el prox cap, uds. dirán. **

**Capítulo 3**

**Bella POV**

-Ponte de pie.

Me levanté.

Nos besamos un rato muy largo, frotándonos el uno contra el otro.

Me enrolló completamente el borde de la falda en la cintura, dejando mi vientre al descubierto. Los espejos me devolvieron una extraña imagen de mí misma.

-Siéntate y espérame, ahora vengo.

Se dirigió a la puerta y entonces, a pesar de mi aturdimiento, me di cuenta de que tenía algo importante que decir. Le llamé y se volvió hacia mí, encajando el hombro contra el borde de la puerta.

-Nunca me he acostado con un hombre, antes...

-No vamos a acostarnos en ninguna parte, boba, por lo menos de momento. Vamos a tener sexo, solamente.

-Quiero decir que soy virgen.

Me miró un momento, sonriendo, y desapareció.

Me senté y le esperé. Traté de analizar cómo me sentía. Estaba caliente. Sonreí.

-Edward me ha puesto caliente -era divertido. Lo dije una y otra vez, mientras me daba cuenta de que estaba guapa, muy guapa, a pesar del uniforme horrible.

El estaba ahí, con una bandeja llena de cosas, mirando cómo movía los labios, quizás incluso me había oído, pero no dijo nada, cruzó la habitación y se sentó delante de mí, con las piernas cruzadas como un indio.

Me quitó las bragas, me atrajo bruscamente hacia sí, obligándome a apoyar la cola en el borde del sofá, y me abrió todavía más, encajándome las piernas sobre los brazos del sillón.

-Venga, empieza, te estoy esperando.

-¿Qué quieres saber?

-Todo, quiero saberlo todo, de quién fue la idea, cómo te pilló Tanya, qué le contaste a tu hermano, todo, vamos.

Tomó un poco de espuma de afeitar y comenzó a esparcirla en sus manos.

Yo ya había comenzado a hablar, hablaba como un autómata, mientras le miraba y me preguntaba qué pasaría ahora, qué iba a pasar ahora.

-Bueno... es que no sé qué decirte. A mí me lo dijo Alice, pero la idea fue de Nessie, por lo visto.

-¿Quién es Nessie? ¿Una bajita, castaña, con el pelo corto?

-No, ésa es Alice.

-Ah, entonces... ¿cómo es Nessie? – preguntó con curiosidad.

-Es más alta que yo, muy menuda, también castaña pero tirando más a rubia, tienes que haberla visto en casa.

-Ya, sigue.

No me podía creer lo que estaba pasando. Había alargado la mano y me ponía espuma

-Pero... ¿qué haces?

-No es asunto tuyo, sigue.

-Si la vagina es mía, lo que hagas con ella también será asunto mío -mi voz me sonó ridícula a mí misma, y él no me contestó. Seguí hablando-. Pues, Nessie lo hace mucho, por lo visto, quiero decir, meterse cosas, y entonces le contó a Alice que lo mejor, lo que más le gustaba, era la flauta, entonces decidimos que lo probaríamos, aunque la verdad es que a mí me parecía una guarrada, por un lado, pero lo hice, Alice al final no, siempre se acobarda, y bueno, ya está, ya lo sabes, no hay nada más que contar.

Colocó una toalla en el suelo, justo debajo de mí.

-¿Cómo te pilló Tanya?

-Bueno, como dormimos en el mismo cuarto, yo y ella...

- Ella y yo... -me corrigió.

- Ella y yo -repetí.

-Muy bien, sigue.

-Creí que estaba sola en casa, sola por una vez en la vida, bueno, Jacob estaba, pero viendo la televisión, y como estaban poniendo un partido, pues pensé... -se sacó una cuchilla de afeitar del bolsillo de la camisa-. ¿Qué vas a hacer con eso?

Me miró a la cara con su mejor expresión de no pasa nada, aunque me sujetó firmemente los muslos, por lo que pudiera suceder.

-Es para ti -contestó-. Te voy a afeitar.

-¡Ni hablar! Me eché hacia adelante con todas mis fuerzas, intentaba levantarme, pero no podía. El era mucho más fuerte que yo.

-Sí -parecía tan tranquilo como siempre-. Te voy a afeitar y te vas a dejar. Lo único que tienes que hacer es estarte quieta. No te va a doler. Estoy harto de hacerlo. Sigue hablando.

-Pero... ¿por qué?

- Porque a mí me gustan las niñas con vagina de niña, sobre todo cuando las voy a pervertir. No te pongas nerviosa y déjame. Al fin y al cabo, esto no es más deshonroso que calzarse una flauta escolar, dulce, o como se llame...

Busqué una excusa, cualquier excusa.

-Pero es que en casa se van a dar cuenta y como Tanya me vea se lo va a contar a mamá, y mamá...

-¿Por qué se va a enterar Tanya? No creo que se hagan cosas por las noches.-me había puesto tan histérica que ni siquiera tuve tiempo de ofenderme por lo que acababa de decir-, pero ella me ve cuando me visto y cuando me desnudo, y sabe como soy ahí.

-Ah, bueno, pero no te preocupes por eso, te voy a dejar el pubis prácticamente igual, sólo pienso afeitarte los labios.

-¿Qué labios?

-Estos labios -dejó que dos de sus dedos resbalaran sobre ellos. Yo había pensado que haría exactamente lo contrario, y me pareció que el cambio era para peor, pero ya había decidido no pensar, por enésima vez, no pensar, al paso que íbamos el cerebro se me fundiría aquella misma noche.

-Ábretela tú con la mano, por favor... -lo hice-, y sigue hablando. ¿Qué hiciste cuando te vio Tanya?

Noté el contacto de la hoja, fría, y sus dedos, estirándome la piel, mientras volvía a hablar, a escupir las palabras como una ametralladora.

-Bueno, pues, no sé... Cuando quise darme cuenta, ella ya estaba allí delante, chillando mi nombre. Salió corriendo de la habitación, con el paraguas, dando un portazo... -la hoja se deslizaba suavemente, encima de aquello que acababa de aprender que se llamaban también labios. No sentía dolor, era más bien como una extraña caricia, pero no lograba quitarme de la cabeza la idea de que se le podía ir la mano. Apenas le veía la cara, sólo el pelo, cobrizo, la cabeza inclinada sobre mí -y yo salí corriendo detrás de ella. No fue al cuarto de estar, menos mal, se fue directamente por la puerta de la calle, con el paraguas, debía de haber venido solamente a buscarlo. Entonces pensé que no tenía a nadie más que a Jacob, y fui a contárselo, todavía llevaba la flauta en la mano... -la cuchilla se desplazó hacia fuera, me estaba rozando el muslo-, él estaba en su cuarto, tenía un montón de papeles encima de la mesa y no sé qué hacía con ellos, se rió, se rió mucho, y me dijo que no me pusiera nerviosa, que él le taparía la boca a Tanya, que no me preocupara, y me habló como tú hace un rato...

Yo pensaba que no me escuchaba, que me hacía hablar a lo loco, para tenerme ocupada en algo, pero me preguntó qué me había dicho exactamente.

-Pues eso, que era normal, que todo el mundo experimentaba y que no pasaba nada.

-Ya... -su voz se hizo más profunda-. ¿Y no te tocó?

Recordé lo que había dicho antes por teléfono -yo en tu lugar me la hubiera follado sin pensarlo-, y me estremecí.

-No... -debía de haber dado por concluido mi labio derecho porque noté el escalofrío helado de la hoja sobre el izquierdo.

-¿No te ha tocado nunca?

-No. ¿Pero tú qué te has creído? -sus insinuaciones me sonaban como a ciencia ficción.

-No sé, como se quieren tanto...

-¿Tocas tú a tu hermana? -me respondió con una carcajada, tuve miedo de que le temblara la mano.

-No, pero es que mi hermana no me gusta...

-¿Y yo sí te gusto? -mis amigas decían que jamás se debe preguntar eso a un hombre directamente, pero yo no lo pude evitar. El se echó para atrás y me miró a los ojos.

-Sí, tú me gustas, me gustas mucho, y estoy seguro de que le gustas a Jacob también, aunque él jamás lo reconocería -sonrió-. Eres una niña especial, Bella, pero una niña al fin y al cabo. Casi perfecta. Y si me dejas acabar, perfecta del todo.

Fue en aquel momento, a pesar de lo extravagante de la situación, cuando mi amor por Edward dejó de ser una cosa vaga y cómoda, fue entonces cuando comencé a tener esperanzas, y a sufrir. Sus palabras -eres una niña especial, casi perfecta- retumbarían en mis oídos durante años, viviría años, a partir de aquel momento, aferrada a sus palabras como a una tabla de salvación.

Él se inclinó nuevamente sobre mí e insistió en voz muy baja.

-De todas maneras, creo que nos lo deberíamos montar alguna vez los tres, tu hermano, tú y yo...-la cuchilla se volvió a desplazar hacia fuera, esta vez al lado contrario-. Muy bien, Bella, ya casi está.

¿Ha sido tan terrible?

-No, pero me arde un poco.

-Lo sé. Mañana te arderá más, pero estarás mucho más guapa -se había echado un instante hacia atrás, para evaluar su obra, supongo, antes de esconderse otra vez entre mis belleza es un monstruo, una deidad sangrienta a la que hay que aplacar con constantes sacrificios, como dice mi madre...

-Tu madre es una imbécil -me salió del alma.

-Indudablemente, lo es... -su voz no se alteró en lo más mínimo y ahora estate quieta un momento, por favor, no te muevas para nada. Estoy terminando.

Podía imaginar perfectamente la expresión de su cara aun sin verla, porque todo lo demás, su voz, su manera de hablar, sus gestos, su seguridad infinita, me eran muy familiares.

Estaba jugando. Jugaba conmigo, siempre le había gustado hacerlo. El me había enseñado muchos de los juegos que conocía y me había adiestrado para hacer trampas. Yo había aprendido deprisa, juntos éramos casi invencibles. El solía hacer trampas, y solía ganar.

Cogió una toalla, sumergió un poco en otra taza y la retorció por encima de mi pubis que, fiel a su palabra, estaba casi intacto. El agua chorreó hacia abajo. Repitió la operación dos o tres veces antes de comenzar a frotarme para limpiarme completamente.

Me di cuenta de que yo misma podría hacerlo mucho mejor, y más deprisa.

-Déjame hacerlo a mí.

-De ninguna manera... -hablaba muy despacio, casi susurrando, estaba absorto, completamente absorto, los ojos fijos en mi sexo.

Me besó dos veces, en la cara interior del muslo izquierdo. Luego, alargó la mano hacia la bandeja y cogió un bote de cristal color miel, lo abrió y hundió dos dedos, el índice y el corazón de la mano derecha, en su interior.

Era crema, una crema blanca, perfumada.

Rozó con sus dedos mis labios recién afeitados, depositando su contenido sobre la piel. Sentí un nuevo escalofrío, estaba helada. Edward recopilaba tranquilamente todos los objetos que habían intervenido en la operación, devolviéndolos a la bandeja, que empujó a un lado.

Entonces, también él se desplazó hacia mi derecha, desbloqueando el espejo que tenía delante.

Edward me miraba y sonreía.

-¿Te gustas? Estás preciosa...

-¿No me la vas a extender?

-No. Hazlo tú.

Alargué la mano abierta, preguntándome qué sentiría después. Mis yemas tropezaron con la crema, que se había puesto blanda y tibia, y comenzaron a distribuirla arriba y abajo, moviéndose uniformemente sobre la piel resbaladiza, lisa y desnuda, caliente, igual que las piernas en verano, después de la cera, hasta hacer desaparecer por completo aquellas dos largas manchas blancas.

Después, me resistí a abandonar. La tentación era demasiado fuerte, y dejé que mis dedos resbalaran hacia dentro, una vez, dos veces. Edward se acercó a mí, me introdujo un dedo muy suavemente, lo extrajo y me lo metió en la boca.

Mientras lo chupaba, le oí murmurar:

-Buena chica...

Estaba arrodillado en el suelo, delante de mí. Me cogió de la cintura, me atrajo hacia él, bruscamente, y me hizo caer del sillón.

El choque fue breve. Me manejaba con mucha facilidad.

Me obligó a darme la vuelta, las rodillas clavadas en el suelo, la mejilla apoyada en el asiento. No podía verle, pero le escuché.

-Acaríciate hasta que empieces a notar que te corres y entonces dímelo.

Jamás había imaginado que sería así, jamás, y sin embargo no eché nada de menos. Me limité a seguir sus instrucciones y a desencadenar una avalancha de sensaciones conocidas, preguntándome cuándo debía detenerme, hasta que mi cuerpo comenzó a partirse en dos, y me decidí a hablar.

-Me voy...

Entonces me penetró, lentamente pero con decisión, sin detenerse.

Desde que lo había anunciado, desde que me lo había advertido -vamos a tener sexo, solamente-, me había propuesto aguantar, aguantar lo que se me viniera encima, sin despegar los labios, aguantar hasta el final. Pero me estaba rompiendo. Quemaba. Yo temblaba y sudaba, sudaba mucho. Tenía frío.

Mi resistencia fue efímera.

Antes de que quisiera darme cuenta, le estaba pidiendo que me lo sacara, que me dejara por lo menos un momento, porque no podía, no lo soportaba más.

Ni me contestó ni me hizo caso. Cuando llegó hasta el fondo, se quedó inmóvil, dentro de mí.

-No te pares ahora, porque voy a empezar a moverme y te va a doler.

Su voz desarboló mis últimas esperanzas. No iba a servir de nada protestar, pero tampoco me podía quedar allí parada, sufriendo. No estoy hecha para soportar el dolor, por lo menos en grandes dosis. No me gusta. De forma que decidí seguir sus instrucciones, otra vez.

Intenté recuperar el ritmo perdido.

Él me imprimía un ritmo distinto, desde atrás. Aferrado a mis caderas, entraba y salía de mí a intervalos regulares, atrayéndome y rechazándome a lo largo de aquella especie de barra incandescente que ya no se parecía nada al inocuo juguete con resorte que me había llenado la boca un par de horas antes, y mucho menos todavía a la célebre flauta dulce.

El dolor no se desvanecía, pero, sin dejar de ser dolor, adquiría rasgos distintos. Seguía siendo insoportable en la entrada, allí me sentía estallar, resultaba asombroso no escuchar el rasguido de la piel. Dentro, era distinto. El dolor se diluía en notas más sutiles, que se manifestaban con mayor intensidad a medida que me acoplaba con él, moviéndome con él, contra él, mientras mis propios manejos comenzaban a demostrar su eficacia.

El dolor no se desvaneció, siguió allí todo el tiempo, latiendo hasta el final, hasta que el placer se desligó de él, creció y, finalmente, resultó más fuerte.

Cuando sentía ya los últimos espasmos, y mis piernas dejaban de temblar para desaparecer del todo, Edward se desplomó sobre mí, emitiendo un grito ahogado, agudo y ronco a la vez, y mi cuerpo se llenó de calor.

Permanecimos así un buen rato, sin movernos.

Él había escondido la cara en mi cuello, me cubría los pechos con las manos y respiraba profundamente. Yo era feliz.

Se separó de mí y le oí caminar por la habitación. Cuando intenté moverme advertí que me dolía todo. Me volví trabajosamente porque algo parecido a las puntadas, unas puntadas espantosas, me paralizaban de cintura para abajo.

El me ayudó a levantarme. Cuando le rodeé el cuello con los brazos para besarle, me levantó por la cintura, me encajó las piernas alrededor de su cuerpo y comenzó a andar conmigo en brazos, sin hablar.

Salimos al pasillo, que era largo y oscuro, un clásico pasillo de casa vieja, con puertas a un lado. La última estaba entornada. Entramos, se las arregló para encender la luz de alguna manera, y me depositó en el borde de una cama grande. Me quitó la falda y las medias, sonriéndome. Luego apartó la colcha y me empujó dentro. Se despojó de su camisa, lo único que llevaba puesto, y se deslizó conmigo debajo de las sábanas.

Aquellas notas de clasicismo, la cama y mi propia desnudez, me conmovieron y me aliviaron a un tiempo. Se habían acabado las rarezas, por lo menos de momento.

Ahora me besaba y me abrazaba, haciendo ruidos extraños y divertidos. Me peinaba con la mano, estirándome el pelo hacia atrás, y se detenía un instante, de tanto en tanto, para mirarme. Era delicioso. Notaba su piel fría y dura, su pecho desnudo, e intuía por primera vez que aquello acabaría pesando sobre mí como una maldición, que aquello, todo aquello, no era más que el prólogo de una eterna, ininterrumpida ceremonia de posesión.

La profundidad de ese pensamiento me sorprendió a mí misma mientras rodábamos encima de la cama, que ahora resultaba un reducto caliente y cómodo, lo que me devolvió a planos menos trascendentales, sugiriéndome que en la calle debía hacer un frío espantoso, idea placentera por excelencia, mientras yo seguía allí, cobijada y segura.

En realidad no me había dolido tanto.

Aproveché una pausa para indagar acerca de algo que me venía obsesionando desde hacía un rato.

-¿He sangrado mucho?

-No has sangrado nada -parecía divertido.

-¿Estás seguro? -su respuesta me había desconcertado absolutamente.

-Sí.

-¡Vaya por Dios!

No había sangrado nada. Nada. Aquello sí era terrible. Había pasado algo importantísimo, decisivo, algo que no se volvería a repetir jamás, y mi cuerpo no se había dignado a conmemorarlo con un par de gotas de sangre, un mínimo gesto dramático. Me había defraudado mi propio cuerpo.

El se reía, se estaba riendo de mí otra vez, así que escondí la cara contra su hombro y renuncié a contarle lo que pensaba. Alargó la mano hacia el suelo y recogió un paquete de cigarrillos.

-¿Un cigarrillo de película francesa? -su voz era risueña todavía.

-¿Por qué dices eso?

-No sé..., en las pelis francesas siempre fuman después de tener sexo.

-¿Y por qué dices siempre "tener sexo", en vez de hacer el amor, como todo el mundo?

-Ah, ¿y quién te ha dicho a ti que todo el mundo dice hacer el amor?

-Pues no sé..., pero lo dicen. -Había aceptado, por supuesto. Era un placer adicional, fumar, otra cosa que no se debía hacer.

-Decir "hacer el amor" es anticuado y cursi -había adoptado un tono casi pedagógico-, y además, aun siendo una expresión de origen extranjero, en castellano "hacer el amor" ha significado siempre tirar chapar, no tener sexo. "tener sexo" suena fuerte, suena bien, Joder también vale, aunque últimamente, está muy desvirtuado, se ha quedado antiguo.

-Como cachonda...

-Exacto, como cachonda, pero esa palabra me gusta -me sonrió, -. Finalmente, el sexo, es decir, tener sexo, es algo que no está necesariamente relacionado con el amor, de hecho son dos cosas completamente distintas...

Entonces comenzó la clase teórica, la primera.

Habló y habló en solitario, durante mucho tiempo. Yo apenas me atrevía a interrumpirle, pero me esforzaba por retener cada una de sus palabras, por retenerle a él, en mi cabeza, mientras hablaba del amor, de la poesía, de la vida y de la muerte, de Jacob, del sexo, de la edad, del placer, del dolor, de la soledad.

Después apagó el último cigarrillo, se quedó mirándome de una forma extraña, especialmente intensa, sonrió, como si quisiera borrar de su rostro la expresión anterior y me dijo algo así como bah, no me hagas caso.

Apartó la sábana y comenzó a recorrer mi cuerpo con una mano. Yo miraba su mano y le miraba a él, y le encontraba hermoso, demasiado hermoso, demasiado grande y sabio para mí. Le habría acariciado, le habría besado y mordido, le habría arañado, no sé por qué, sentía que debía marcarlo como mío.

Me penetró otra vez, de una forma muy distinta, suavemente, lentamente, encima de mí, moviéndose con cuidado, como si quisiera evitar hacerme daño.

Fue extraño, dulce, casi conyugal, casi.

Me pedía constantemente que abriera los ojos y que le mirara, pero yo no podía hacerlo, sobre todo cuando mi sexo comenzaba a palpitar, y me imponía la estúpida obligación de mirarlo para poder advertir plenamente su metamorfosis, de todas maneras lo intentaba, intentaba mirarle, y abría los ojos, y le encontraba allí, la cara colgando sobre la mía, la boca entreabierta, y veía mi cuerpo, mis pezones erguidos, largos, y mi vientre que temblaba, y el suyo, veía cómo se movía su pene, cómo se ocultaba y reaparecía constantemente más allá del poco vello superviviente, pero el mero hecho de ver, de mirar lo que estaba sucediendo, aceleraba las exigencias de mi sexo, que me obligaba otra vez a cerrar los ojos, y entonces volvía a escuchar su voz, mírame, y si me obstinaba en mi soledad, notaba también sus acometidas, mucho más violentas de repente, nuevamente hirientes, por no abrir los ojos, dejaba caer sobre mí todo el peso de su cuerpo, resucitando el dolor, moviéndose deprisa, y bruscamente, hasta que le obedecía, y abría los ojos, y todo volvía a ser húmedo, fluido, y mi sexo respondía, y dejaba caer los párpados inconscientemente, para volver a empezar.

Hasta que una vez me permitió mantener los ojos cerrados y me corrí, mis piernas se hicieron infinitas, mi cabeza se volvió pesada, me escuché a mí misma, lejana, pronunciar palabras inconexas que no sería después capaz de recordar, y todo mi cuerpo se redujo a un nervio, un solo nervio tenso pero flexible, como una cuerda de guitarra, que me atravesaba desde la nuca hasta el vientre, un nervio que temblaba y se retorcía, absorbiéndolo todo en sí mismo.

La primera clase teórica había sido todo un éxito.

Estaba muy cansada, muy contenta también. Me di la vuelta, tenía sueño. El me arropó, se tendió del mismo lado que yo, me abrazó, respirando contra mi cabeza y me dio las buenas noches, a pesar de que estaba amaneciendo ya.

Rápidamente su respiración sonó acompasada y lo seguí en el sueño placentero y pesado, como el que me vencía después de pasar un día en el bosque.


	4. Chapter 4

**Capítulo 4**

**La adaptación es de un libro de Almudena y los personajes de SM**

**Gracias por sus reviews, definitivamente va a ser mas corta la historia, es que no se si llegamos a entendernos del todo, así q corté partes que no me parecen esenciales a la historia, otra cosa de por si no contesto reviews uno por uno, no porque no quiera, sino porq solo me siento frente a la compu jueves y domingo, cuando hago esto. Gracias por sus palabras… Lunaticoo contestarte se me hizo difícil… si, se siente así en varias mujeres, y no lo dramaticé el libro es literal como lo escribí. Espero q me hayas entendido mejor**

Me despertó la luz del sol y él no estaba a mi lado.

Preferí no imaginar que hubiera desaparecido, dejándome allí tirada, en el taller de su madre, donde por cierto no se oían ruidos, no parecía que estuviera trabajando nadie, y me concentré en calcular la hora.

Debía de ser muy tarde ya, no iba a llegar ni a la tercera clase.

Al rato, escuché el ruido de una cerradura vieja y falta de grasa, estaban abriendo la puerta.

Podía ser él, pero también podía ser cualquier otra persona. Me tapé la cabeza con la sábana, y procuré permanecer inmóvil, escuché pasos y ruidos, no parecían tacones pero nunca se sabe, venían hacia mí, luego noté el peso de algo, me habían tirado algo encima.

-Las tortitas frías suelen estar incomibles... -era su voz. Asomé la cabeza y le vi allí, encajado en el quicio de la puerta, sonriente-. ¿Qué quieres desayunar?

-Café con leche -yo también le sonreí, nunca había sido tan feliz en toda mi vida, nunca.

Desapareció. Me vestí deprisa, estaba hambrienta.

No despegué los labios hasta que hube engullido siete enormes y exquisitos bizcochos todavía calientes, uno de mis alimentos favoritos, mientras él me miraba e insistía en que no quería más, en que solía tomar solamente una.

-¿Sabes? A mi madre le revienta que nos gusten más los bizcochos que las medialunas, porque dice que ensucian más, ¿comprendes? -me reía yo sola, al acordarme-, dice que una medialuna se puede comer con dos deditos, porque siempre lo dice en diminutivo, deditos, y queda bien, queda fino, pero comer bizcochos en público, aunque sea con dos deditos... -no pude seguir, me atragantaba, se me saltaban las lágrimas de risa, él se reía conmigo.

-Eres muy lista, Bella...

-Muchas gracias -pero mientras le contestaba comprendí que alguna vez debería volver al mundo real-. ¿Qué hora es? -en realidad, casi prefería no saberlo.

-La una menos veinte.

-¡La una menos veinte! -las piernas me temblaban- pero... yo tenía clase hoy.

-He decidido perdonártela, anoche te portaste muy bien -sonreía, me di cuenta de que para él aquello no tenía ninguna importancia, el colegio, la falta de asistencia, un día más o menos.

Quizás tenía razón, no era para tanto.

Seguramente, Alice colaboraría, siempre lo hacía, le contaría a mi madre que me había despertado con nauseas y que en su casa habían decidido dejarme en la cama; lo de la tutora tenía peor solución. En cualquier caso, existían riesgos mayores que ése.

-¿Se lo vas a contar a Jacob?

-No, se moriría de celos -se sonrió para sí mismo, de una manera extraña-

Salimos a la calle, hacía un día excelente, frío pero limpio, el sol calentaba a pesar de la fecha. Le pedí que me llevara a la puerta del colegio, tenía que ver a Alice, prepararme una coartada antes de volver a casa.

Condujo en silencio todo el tiempo, yo tampoco tenía ganas de hablar, pero cuando se detuvo al otro lado de la calle, enfrente de la verja, se volvió hacia mí.

-Quiero que me prometas algo -su voz se había vuelto repentinamente grave. Asentí con la cabeza.

-Quiero que me prometas que, pase lo que pase, recordarás siempre dos cosas. Dime que lo harás.

Asentí nuevamente.

-La primera es que el sexo y el amor no tienen nada que ver...

-Eso ya me lo dijiste anoche.

-Bien. La segunda es que lo de anoche fue un acto de amor -me miró a los ojos con una intensidad especial-. ¿De acuerdo?

Me paré a meditar unos segundos, pero fue inútil. No sabía qué quería decir con todo eso.

-No te entiendo.

-No importa, prométemelo.

-Te lo prometo.

Me sonrió, me dio un beso en la frente, me abrió la puerta y se despidió de mí.

-Adiós Bella, sé buena, y no crezcas.

No entendía absolutamente nada y volví a sentirme mal, como un corderito blanco con un lazo rosa alrededor del cuello.

No sabía qué decir. Al final, salí sin decir nada.

Caminé deprisa, en dirección a la verja, sin mirar para atrás. Vi a Alice, y ella me vio a mí, se quedó mirándome con cara de extrañeza. El coche de Edward se perdió entre centenares de coches.

Me sentía mal, todavía.

-Pero tú, ¿de dónde sales? -Alice estaba asombrada y entonces pensé que a lo mejor se me notaba en la cara, que me había cambiado la cara.

La cogí del brazo y comenzamos a andar en dirección a casa.

Se lo conté, se lo conté a medias, omitiendo la mayor parte de los detalles, ella me miraba con ojos de alucinada, intentaba interrumpirme, pero yo no se lo permitía, ignoraba sus constantes exclamaciones, y seguía hablando, hablé hasta llegar al final, y a medida que hablaba desaparecía aquella desagradable sensación, volvía a estar contenta, y satisfecha conmigo misma.

De repente se paró en seco, me resbaló un pie sobre una baldosa floja y estampé la nariz contra la vereda. Clásico de mí, no tengo reflejos.

Se quedó quieta mirándome. En su cara se dibujó una expresión conocida. Estaba enfadada, enfadada conmigo, enfadada sin motivos, pensé.

-Pero, bueno, ¿cómo lo hiciste?

-Pues ya te lo he contado, yo estaba de rodillas, es decir, no exactamente, porque no tenía las manos apoyadas en el suelo...

-No quiero saber eso. Eso no me importa, lo que quiero saber es cómo lo hiciste.

-Pero si ya te lo he contado. No te entiendo.

-¿Estás tomando la píldora?

-No... -me quedé estupefacta, de repente. No estaba tomando la píldora, claro, no se me había ocurrido, no había pensado para nada en complicaciones de ese estilo mientras estaba con él.

-¿Se puso un condón? -sus ojos brillaban con furor inquisitorial.

-No, no sé, no me fijé, no le veía...

-¿Y no te importa?

-No.

-¡Tú estás loca! -se estaba poniendo furiosa, ella sola, cada vez más furiosa, porque yo no movía un músculo de la cara, ni estaba preocupada ni iba a conseguir preocuparme, y además sus accesos de histeria ya me ponían enferma. -¡Tú..., tú..., tú eres como un hombre! Sólo vas a lo tuyo, sin pensar en nada más. ¿No comprendes que te ha tomado el pelo? Es un viejo, Bella, un viejo que te ha tomado el pelo. ¿Sabes lo que dice mi madre? Los chicos sólo se divierten...

-¡Basta! -ahora era yo la que estaba furiosa-. No debería habértelo contado. No entiendes nada.

-¿Qué no entiendo nada? -chillaba en medio de la calle, la gente se paraba a mirarnos-. La que no entiendes nada eres tú, que te has portado como una imbécil, tú, Bella, que perdona que te lo diga, hija, pero es que no tienes ni pizca de sensibilidad...

**Días después…**

Ya me habían desaparecido las puntadas.

No sabía si alegrarme o entristecerme, sentí algo de las dos cosas, supongo, cuando por fin conseguí sentarme en una silla sin el acostumbrado y agudo pinchazo, la única consecuencia objetiva de la noche de Port Ángeles, nunca hasta entonces había mantenido las piernas tan abiertas, durante tanto tiempo.

Me habían desaparecido las puntadas. Habían pasado dieciséis días, me acuerdo perfectamente porque los había ido contando, hasta aquella tarde, aquella tarde hacía la tarde número diecisiete.

Cuando llegué del colegio, me encontré con que Tanya desfallecía, deshecha en llanto, entre los brazos de mi madre. Razonablemente familiarizada con el patetismo de escenas como aquélla, me fui a la cocina, me preparé mi bocadillo preferido, y regresé a mi cuarto con la intención de estudiar un rato, filosofía, tenía un examen al día siguiente.

Ellas no se habían movido. Fue mi madre quien habló, con el tono frío y aséptico que solía adoptar para comunicar las noticias inesperadas.

-Supongo que a ti también te interesa, Isabella, al fin y al cabo, él siempre dice que eres su niña favorita... -los sollozos de Tanya me impidieron escuchar el final de la frase.

-¿El qué? -Okham estaba bien, no tan entretenido como los sofistas pero mucho más tolerable que san Agustín, desde luego, comenzaría por Okham.

-Edward se va, se marcha a vivir al extranjero.

-¿Qué Edward?

-¿Qué Edward va a ser? -mi madre se me quedó mirando, perpleja-. Edward Cullen, el amigo de Jacob, no sé qué te pasa últimamente, Isabella, estás como atontada, hija...

No contesté, ni me moví, no quería enseñarle la cara a nadie.

Escondí la nariz en el libro y procuré reaccionar deprisa, pensaba como haría para seguirle, qué dinero necesitaba, y cuanto faltaba para cumplir la mayoría de edad.

-Se va a una universidad en Inglaterra, no sé cómo se llama, en Londres, o cerca de Londres, no sé dónde ha dicho tu hermano...

En alguna parte se había roto algo de cristal. Escuché un ruido como de campanilla y el repique de los fragmentos sobre el suelo.

Me quedé sin fuerzas para preguntarme a mí misma cuánto costaba un billete en avión para ir a Londres.

Levanté la cara del libro y decidí conservar la calma. Nadie tenía por qué enterarse, y menos ellas dos, de nada. Se me escapó una especie de reproche universal, sin embargo.

-No puede ser, pero si ni siquiera tiene treinta años...

-¡Anda! -mis palabras despertaron la curiosidad de mi hermana, que hasta entonces había permanecido en el doliente mutismo que mejor convenía a su papel- ¿y eso qué tiene que ver?

-Bueno, todos se van a una universidad extranjera, pero más mayores...

-¿Y tú qué sabes?

-No hay más que leer los periódicos...

Me lo repetí otra vez, todos se van, él también. ¿Por qué no iba a irse él también? Las piezas encajaban, los detalles completaban una historia verosímil, seguramente cierta.

Era verdad. Edward se iba. A Londres. Londres, en la otra punta del mundo.

-Profesor de literatura inglesa, ¿no?

Mi madre asintió con la cabeza.

-El Siglo de Oro, creo...

-¡Qué original!

El llanto de Tanya se recrudeció, mi madre se volvió hacia ella, yo estaba de pie, en el centro de la habitación, con la mente en blanco. Tenía el libro todavía en la mano, el bocadillo mordisqueado me daba náuseas, pero aún no me daba cuenta de nada, no tenía ni idea de la que se me venía encima.

-¿Está Jacob en casa, mamá?

-No, hace dos días que no se le ve el pelo, ésa es otra, tu hermano se cree que esta casa es una pensión, me trae la ropa sucia y se vuelve a marchar, me va a matar a disgustos...

-Bueno, pues me voy a su cuarto a estudiar. Mañana tengo un examen de filosofía.

Cuando salía por la puerta, las oí cuchichear. Tanya instaba a mi madre -díselo mamá, díselo-, ella la tranquilizaba -no te preocupes.

-Oye, Isabella... ¿a que no te importa que Tanya se ponga esta tarde tu vestido amarillo, ése que te regaló la abuela?

-Sí que me importa, no lo he estrenado todavía.

-Pero mujer, si nunca van juntas, ni tienen las mismas amigas, ¿qué más te da?

Cualquier otro día hubiera peleado, protestado, chillado y amenazado, tal vez llorado, y no me habría servido de nada. Aquel día accedí a la primera. Lo único que me apetecía era estar sola, encerrarme en el cuarto de Jacob para estar sola, sola, pero no habían pasado ni diez minutos cuando la vi entrar por la puerta.

Generalmente, no se tomaba la molestia de anunciarse.

-Isabella, hija, tengo que hablar contigo -reconocí al instante el tono de además de tu madre soy tu mejor amiga recientemente adquirido en sus retiros espirituales para padres de familia.

-Ahora no, mamá, no tengo ganas de hablar -movía rápidamente las pestañas para alejar las lágrimas de mis ojos-. Tengo que estudiar, y además no me importa que Tanya se haya puesto mi vestido, si es eso lo que te preocupa, te juro que no...

-No jures, Isabella.

-Perdona, mamá, quiero decir que no me importa, en serio, con tal de que no me lo reviente...

-Sí, Tanya está más gorda que tú, y es mucho más fea, también... -hablaba casi en un susurro-. Mírame, hija, deja ese libro.

La miré. Me habían intrigado mucho sus últimas palabras. Ella advirtió las señales del llanto en mis ojos enrojecidos. Estaba sentada encima de la cama de Jacob. Llevaba un vestido camisero de lana estampado en azul marino y negro, y medias gruesas, de color tostado. Años atrás, creí haber llegado a odiarla. Ahora no, ahora me daba cuenta de que no había dejado de quererla nunca, pero no la soportaba.

-¡Claro que te ha molestado lo del vestido! -me ofreció una sonrisa compasiva-, tienes 17 años, es lógico que te moleste... Yo pienso mucho en ti aunque no lo creas, te quiero mucho, Isabella, ven aquí conmigo.

-No, si no te importa, casi prefiero seguir sentada -habían pasado unos cinco meses, pensé, desde su arranque maternal más reciente.

-Tú tienes muchas cosas de qué darle gracias a Dios, hija -susurró-. Eres guapa, eres lista, te gusta estudiar, sacas buenas notas, tienes carácter, y fortaleza, sabes encarar los problemas, los disgustos... No me preocupas, aunque eso no quiere decir que no te quiera.

Se quedó callada un momento. Entonces intervine, traté de acelerar su confesión.

-Ya... -era evidente que yo no la preocupaba.

-Quiero decir que tú no me necesitas, tú saldrás adelante sin la ayuda de nadie, irás a la universidad, terminarás la carrera con buenas notas, y tendrás éxito, te casarás con un chico guapo y rico, en fin, tendrás un montón de hijos sanos, y no engordarás. Serás un gran apoyo para mí, cuando sea vieja... -me sonrió, yo no le devolví la sonrisa, aquello me parecía el colmo de la , en cambio, está tan acomplejada, ella me necesita, necesita mi ayuda, todavía. Jacob no, Jacob es como tú, fuerte e inteligente-aquí estuvo a punto de echarse a llorar.-En fin, Dios me ha dado tres hijos y todos los días le doy las gracias por ello, pero no puedo ocuparme de todos a la vez, y tú eres tan inteligente, tan responsable, y tan dura a la vez, no quiero decir que no seas sensible, pero pareces tan segura de ti misma, no te dejas afectar por nada. Isabella creas tan pocos problemas... hija mía, ¿entiendes lo que quiero decir?

Asentí con la cabeza. Me hubiera gustado contestarle, gritarle que mi aspecto físico y mis buenas notas no significaban que no necesitara una madre sacudirle y chillarle que no podía seguir así toda la vida, con un hermano como única familia, me hubiera gustado abrazarla, refugiarme en sus brazos, y llorar, como Tanya antes, decirle que la quería, que la necesitaba, que necesitaba que me quisiera, saber que me quería, pero me limité a asentir con la cabeza porque ya era inútil demasiado tarde para todo lo demás.

Se acercó a mí, me besó y me dijo que tenía que irse a la cocina a cocinar. Antes de que atravesara la puerta, le pregunté cuál había sido la causa de la llorera de Tanya.

Se me quedó mirando. Dudaba.

-¿Me prometes que nunca te reirás de ella?

-Sí, mamá.

-Tanya está enamorada de Edward, desde hace muchos años. El nunca le ha hecho caso, pero la pobre no se lo puede quitar de la cabeza.

Estupendo, pensé, en esta casa ni siquiera se puede llorar sola.

**Mmmmm… como ven, alguien mas q Bella pretende a Edward. Esta historia termina en a lo sumo 4 cap, después llega otra adaptación que creo les va a gustar mas. **


	5. Chapter 5

**Ninguno de los personajes me pertenecen, sino a SM, la historia es una adaptación de un libro de Almudena**

**Capítulo 5**

Pasaron meses, Edward se fue, y pasaron los años sin que volviera, hasta que me decidí a buscarlo.

Fui a mi Universidad, estaba muy ansiosa y había esperado impacientemente este día que permanecía marcado en mi almanaque desde hacía meses.

Mi profesor de griego me examinaba con expresión irónica, apoyado en una de las gruesas columnas del vestíbulo, no lo había visto antes, y no sabía como explicarle mi aspecto.

-¿Adónde vas con esa pinta?

Le sonreí mientras buscaba una excusa discreta, pero no la encontré. Noté que me temblaban las manos, y me las metí en los bolsillos. Me temblaban los labios también, así que me decidí a hablar.

-Anda, Félix, invítame a un café...

-Estás muy equivocada si piensas que voy a comprometer la sólida reputación que me he labrado en esta casa de estudios dejándome ver con una chica vestida así.

-Pero ¿de qué reputación hablas? Vamos, invítame a un café -le cogí del brazo y comenzamos a andar en dirección al bar.

Félix era un excelente profesor de griego, un individuo muy inteligente, dotado de un sentido del humor especialmente sutil, y un viejo amigo mío. Me había acostado con él tres o cuatro veces y me había gustado hacerlo. Pero tenía un defecto. Era terriblemente chusma, y, por tanto, la última persona con quien habría querido toparme allí, aquella tarde.

Las cosas no estaban saliendo muy bien.

Me había puesto tan nerviosa yo sola, esperando en casa, que finalmente decidí salir media hora antes de lo previsto. Como mis cálculos ya incluían llegar a la facultad con media hora de adelanto para poder sentarme en el centro de la primera fila, en el momento de mi encuentro con Félix disponía de casi una hora libre, demasiado tiempo para seguir dando vueltas delante de las puertas de la sala, cerradas por el momento.

No se me había ocurrido pensar que las puertas pudieran estar cerradas. No se me había ocurrido comprobarlo, y eso que pasaba por delante todas las malditas mañanas.

Lo mejor era bajar al bar, sentarse en una mesa un poco apartada y chismorrear un rato.

Tenía tantas ganas de registrar presagios favorables que llegué a pensar que, después de todo, mi encuentro con Félix había sido afortunado.

-¿Llevas algo debajo del abrigo? -me examinaba con auténtico interés.

-¡Pues claro que llevo algo! Ropa. Voy completamente vestida -intenté parecer ofendida-. De verdad, no adivino por qué le das tanta importancia a mi aspecto, ni que fuera disfrazada de...

-Vas disfrazada. Desgraciadamente no sé de qué, pero desde luego vas disfrazada -no iba a ser capaz de engañarle, así que me limité a cambiar de tema.

Cuando me acerqué a la barra a pedir los cafés, los ocupantes de una de las mesas delanteras, un grupito de alumnos de primero, dejaron escapar risitas sofocadas a mi paso, mientras se llamaban la atención los unos a los otros con el codo.

Me pregunté si no habría pasado un poco.

El abrigo no me preocupaba demasiado, siempre resulta bastante llamativo, un abrigo de lana blanca, pero lo había pedido prestado precisamente por eso, porque necesitaba llamar la atención.

Lo peor eran las medias de sport, de un beige indefinido, que se me enrollaban constantemente en los tobillos. Los elásticos habían opuesto una resistencia verdaderamente tenaz, pero al cabo, después de haberlas hervido tres veces y embutido a presión en la base de sendas botellas de champán durante un par de días, logré que se me deslizaran pierna abajo con auténtica naturalidad, a pesar de que las acababa de comprar y era la primera vez que me las ponía.

Aunque quizá las medias no resultaran tan ridículas en sí mismas, y lo peor fuera el conjunto que formaban con los zapatos. Recordé el corrillo de dependientas que se formó en la zapatería cuando, después de pedir que me trajeran el treinta y nueve del modelo con más tacón que tuvieran en marrón, saqué una media del bolso, me la arrugué en el tobillo y me probé un montón de zapatos estudiando detenidamente el efecto en los espejitos adosados a las columnas, antes de decidirme por un modelo de salón, muy sencillo, que me levantaba unos nueve centímetros por encima de mi estatura habitual.

Y eso que el día de la zapatería llevaba medias de nylon, normales. Aquella tarde no me había puesto nada, las piernas desnudas, en febrero, y el abrigo, en cambio, abrochado hasta el último botón.

Un portero me había informado de que las puertas de la sala solían abrirse unos diez minutos antes de la hora que figuraba en las convocatorias.

Cinco minutos antes de los diez minutos, me escabullí anunciando que tenía que ir al baño.

Caminé lentamente hasta las escaleras, llegué al vestíbulo y me colé por las puertas abiertas para sentarme exactamente en el centro de la primera fila.

Durante un buen rato fui la única persona de todo el auditorio.

Me había enterado por pura casualidad del acontecimiento. La Facultad de Lingüística organizaba cada dos por tres jolgorios de este estilo y nunca había prestado excesiva atención a los folletos y carteles que aparecían en las pizarras. Pero andaba buscando clases particulares, necesitaba dinero, estaba decidida a irme a Sicilia como fuera, en verano, y me habían comentado la aparición de un par de anuncios nuevos.

Entonces vi su nombre, letras pequeñitas, en medio de muchos otros nombres.

Miedo, pánico a la realidad, a una decepción definitiva, porque luego ya no podría recuperarle, no podría devolverle a la casa grande y vacía donde nos amábamos, miedo a perderle para siempre.

Había pasado mucho tiempo.

Para mí había sido muy fácil retenerle, porque yo vivía una vida trabajosa y monótona, estaba sola, sobre todo después de que Jacob se marchara de casa, mis días eran todos iguales, grises, la eterna lucha por conquistar un espacio para vivir en una casa abarrotada, la eterna soledad en medio de tanta gente, la eterna discusión -no pienso hacer derecho, papá, te pongas como te pongas-, el eterno interrogatorio sobre la fortaleza de mi fe religiosa, sobre la naturaleza de mis ideas políticas, la eterna invitación a llevar a mis sucesivos novios a cenar una noche -mi madre se empeñaba en creer que eran mis novios. Quizás hubiera podido ser feliz si él no hubiera intervenido en mi vida, pero lo había hecho, me había marcado veintitrés días antes de marcharse a Londres, y todo el tiempo transcurrido desde entonces no contaba para mí, no era más que un intermedio, un azar insignificante, un sucedáneo del tiempo verdadero, de la vida que comenzaría cuando él volviera. Y había vuelto.

Vi su nombre, en letras pequeñitas, y desde entonces mi cuerpo era un puro hueco. Me retorcía de deseo por dentro.

La ambición de mis objetivos había ido disminuyendo alarmantemente, un día tras otro, mientras preparaba la puesta en escena. Fui a ver a Alice para pedirle la bolsa de plástico que me había guardado en su armario durante los tres últimos años, desde aquella tarde en que mi madre me comentó que nunca me puse el vestido amarillo que me pidió prestado Tanya.

Poco a poco, la sala se fue llenando de gente.

Un señor bajito, calvo y con patillas fue el primero en sentarse sobre el estrado. Edward, que llegó hablando con un barbudo de aspecto histórico que le abrazó efusivamente al pie de la escalerilla, ocupó uno de los extremos, en último lugar.

Habían pasado cinco años, dos meses y once días desde la última vez que le vi. Su rostro, la nariz perfecta, la mandíbula cuadrada, apenas había cambiado. Las canas tampoco habían prosperado mucho, su pelo seguía siendo mayoritariamente cobrizo.

Estaba bastante más delgado, en cambio, eso me extrañó, Jacob comentaba siempre que en Londres se comía bastante bien, pero él había adelgazado y eso le hacía todavía más alto y más desgarbado, ésa era una de las cosas que más me habían gustado siempre de él, parecía eternamente a punto de descoyuntarse, demasiados huesos para tan poca carne.

Le sentaban bien los años.

Mientras el tipo de las patillas presentaba a los asistentes con una lentitud exasperante, él encendió un cigarro y echó una ojeada a la sala. Miraba en todas las direcciones con excepción de la mía.

El hueco me devoraba.

Tenía mucho calor. Y mucho miedo.

No me atrevía a mirarle de frente, pero detecté que se había quedado quieto. Me miraba fijamente, con los ojos semientornados, una expresión extraña. Luego me sonrió y solamente después movió los labios en silencio, dos sílabas, como si pronunciara mi nombre.

Me reconocía.

Actué según el plan previsto, me desabroché el abrigo lentamente, dejando al descubierto mi horroroso uniforme marrón del colegio. Edward se tapó la cara con una mano, permaneció así durante unos segundos, y luego volvió a mirarme. Seguía sonriendo.

Habló muy poco, aquella tarde, y habló muy mal, se quedó en blanco un par de veces, balbuceaba, daba la sensación de que tenía que esforzarse para construir frases de más de tres palabras, no me quitaba los ojos de encima, mis vecinos me miraban con curiosidad.

Cuando el viejo de las patillas inauguró la ronda de preguntas, me levanté de mi asiento. Las piernas aún me sostenían, sorprendentemente.

Recorrí muy despacio, sin ningún tropiezo, el pasillo y abandoné la sala. Crucé el vestíbulo sin mirar para atrás, atravesé las puertas de cristal de la entrada y sólo tuve tiempo de dar ocho o nueve pasos antes de que él me detuviera. Su brazo se posó sobre el mío, me cogió por un codo, me obligó a darme la vuelta y, tras estudiarme durante unos segundos, me tocó con la varita mágica.

-¡Qué bien, Bella! No has crecido nada...

Aceptó todos mis dones con una elegancia exquisita. Interpretó todos los signos sin hacer ningún comentario. Habló poco, lo justo. Cayó voluntariamente en mis trampas. Me dejó enterarme de todo lo que quería saber.

Me llevó a su casa, un ático muy grande pero atestado de cosas, en el centro.

-¿Qué ha pasado con Port Angeles?

-Mi madre lo vendió hace un par de años -parecía lamentarlo-. Se ha comprado una casita de piedra en medio del bosque en Forks.

Después, sus ojos me recorrieron en silencio, lentamente, de punta a punta. Sostuvo mis brazos con sus manos por encima de mi cabeza. Los mantuvo en esa posición mientras tiraba de mi jersey hacia arriba, hasta despojarme de él. Me desabrochó la blusa, me la quitó y me miró a la cara, sonriendo. No llevaba sujetador y él se acordaba de todo, todavía. Se inclinó hacia adelante, me tomó por los tobillos, y los levantó bruscamente, haciéndome perder el equilibrio. Tiró de mis piernas hacia sí, hasta colocarlas encima de las suyas. Me quedé tumbada, atravesada encima del sofá. Me desabrochó los cierres de la falda. Antes de quitármela, me cogió una mano, la acercó a su cara y la miró con atención, deteniéndose en las puntas de mis dedos, redondas y romas. Se me había pasado por alto ese detalle. Aun a sabiendas de que no debería hacerlo, rompí el silencio.

-¿Te gustan las uñas largas, y pintadas de rojo?

Todavía con mis dedos entre los suyos, me dirigió una sonrisa irónica.

-¿Importa mucho eso?

No podía contestarle que sí, que sí importaba, mucho, así que hice un vago gesto de indiferencia con los hombros.

-No, no me gustan -admitió al final; menos mal, pensé.

Terminó de desnudarme, despacio. Me descalzó, me quitó las medias, y volvió a ponerme los zapatos. Me miró un momento, sin hacer nada. Luego alargó una mano abierta y la deslizó suavemente sobre mí, desde el empeine de los pies hasta el cuello, varias veces. Parecía tan tranquilo, sus gestos eran tan sosegados,- tan ligeros, que por un momento pensé que no me deseaba en realidad, que sus acciones eran solamente el reflejo de un deseo antiguo, irrecuperable ya. Tal vez había crecido demasiado, después de todo.

Me pasó un brazo por debajo de la axila y me incorporó. Me quedé sentada encima de sus rodillas. Me rodeó con sus brazos y me besó. El solo contacto de su lengua repercutió en todo mi cuerpo. Mi espalda se estremeció. El es la razón de mi vida, pensé. Era un pensamiento viejo ya, trillado, formulado cientos de veces en su ausencia, rechazado violentamente en los últimos tiempos, por pobre, por mezquino y por patético, existían tantas grandes causas en el mundo, todavía, pero entonces, mientras me besaba y me mecía en sus brazos, era solamente la verdad, la verdad pura y simple, él era la única razón de mi vida.

Atrapé su mano y me la llevé a la cara, cubrí mi rostro con ella, la mantuve quieta un momento, notaba la presión de sus yemas, deposité un beso largo y húmedo encima de la palma, luego doblé los dedos, uno por uno, escondí el pulgar bajo los otros cuatro, rodeé su puño con mi mano y apreté mis mejillas y mis labios contra los nudillos. Trataba de explicarle que le quería.

-Tengo una cosa para ti...

Me apartó con mucho cuidado, se levantó y cruzó la habitación. Sacó una caja larga y estrecha de uno de los cajones del escritorio.

-Te lo compré hace tres años, más o menos, en un momento de debilidad... -me sonrió-. No se lo cuentes a nadie, creo que ahora hasta me da vergüenza, pero entonces me daba la nostalgia de vez en cuando, sobre todo cuando estaba solo, cogía el coche y me largaba adonde fuera. En uno de esos estúpidos arrebatos melancólicos, te compré esto -se sentó a mi lado y me alargó la caja. Aunque resulte una grosería decirlo, me costó mucho dinero, y no lo tenía, entonces, pero te lo compré de todos modos, porque te lo debía. Me he sentido extrañamente responsable de ti todos estos años. Nunca me atreví a mandártelo, sin embargo. La verdad es que me esperaba encontrarte hecha una mujer, y las mujeres no siempre saben apreciar los juguetes...

La caja, cuidadosamente envuelta en celofán transparente, contenía una docena de objetos de plástico de color blanco, beige y rojo; un vibrador eléctrico con la superficie estriada, rodeado por una serie de fundas y accesorios acoplables. Había también dos pilas pequeñas, metidas en una bolsa.

No me costó ningún trabajo mostrarme satisfecha. Estaba muy contenta, y no solamente porque él se hubiera acordado de mí.

-Muchas gracias, me gusta mucho -le sonreí abiertamente-. Pero deberías habérmelo mandado, me hubiera venido muy bien. Supongo que será de mi talla... -me miraba y se reía-. Si te apetece Puedo probármelo..., ahora.

Rasgué el celofán y examiné cuidadosamente el contenido. Encontré sin demasiada dificultad el depósito para las pilas y cargué el vibrador. Giré una ruedita que tenía en la tapa de abajo y comenzó a temblar. Incrementé la potencia hasta hacerlo bailar en la palma de mi mano. Me di cuenta de que Edward estaba sonriendo.

-¿Cuál crees que será el mejor de todos? -no me contestó, simplemente se levantó y fue a sentarse en un sillón adosado a la pared opuesta, unos tres metros y medio más allá, exactamente enfrente de mí.

Ahora verás, pensaba yo, ahora verás si he crecido o no he crecido, me sentía bien, muy segura, presentía que aquélla era mi única baza, había pensado a menudo en ello los últimos días y no había sido capaz de elaborar un plan definido, una táctica concreta, pero él me lo había puesto todo muy fácil, le gustaba yo, todavía me acordaba, y le gustaban las niñas sucias, pues bien, yo le demostraría que podía ser sucia, muy sucia.

Abrí las piernas lentamente y deslicé uno de mis dedos a lo largo de mi sexo, sólo una vez, antes de empezar a parlotear.

-Creo que voy a empezar con éste -extraje de la caja una especie de funda de plástico color carne que constituía una representación bastante fidedigna del original, con nervios y todo-.¿Sabes una cosa? Ya no me gusta ser tan alta, antes estaba muy orgullosa pero ahora me encantaría medir unos veinte centímetros menos, como Reneesme, ¿te acuerdas de Reneesme...?

-¿La de la flauta? -su expresión, sabia y risueña a la vez, era la misma que yo me había esforzado por retener durante todos aquellos años.

-Justo, la de la flauta, tienes buena memoria... -le miraba a los ojos todo el rato, trataba de aparentar el aire de frío cálculo que distingue a las mujeres lascivas y expertas, pero mi sexo, vacío aún, crecía y se esponjaba sin parar, y esa sensación nunca ha sido demasiado compatible en mí con la impasibilidad-. Ya está, pero ¡ahora es enorme!... Supongo que no te dará vergüenza que me lo meta aquí mismo, ¿verdad? -negó con la cabeza. Yo me froté un par de veces con el nuevo juguete antes de enterrarlo parsimoniosamente dentro de mí. A pesar de que se trataba del objetivo principal de todo aquello, me despisté y no pude observar su reacción. Era la primera vez que usaba un utensilio semejante y las mías, mis propias reacciones, me absorbieron por completo.

-¿Te gusta? -su pregunta deshizo mi concentración.

-Sí, me gusta... -Callé un momento y le miré, antes de seguir hablando-. Pero no es tan parecido al miembro de un hombre como yo pensaba, porque no está caliente, en primer lugar, y además, como tengo que moverlo yo misma, no existe el factor sorpresa ¿comprendes?, no hay cambios de ritmo, ni paradas, ni aceleradas bruscos, eso es lo que más me gusta, las aceleradas...

-Has tenido mucho sexo en estos años, ¿no?

-Bueno, me he defendido... -ahora agitaba la mano más deprisa, bombeaba con fuerza aquel simulacro de hombre contra mis paredes y me gustaba más, cada vez más, me estaba empezando a gustar demasiado, por eso me detuve bruscamente y decidí cambiar de funda, no quería precipitar las cosas-. ¿Esta que tiene púas es para hacer daño?

-No lo sé, no creo.

-Bueno, veremos..., pero yo te estaba contando algo, ¡ah, sí! lo de Reneesme, que como mide solamente metro y medio, todos los tíos le parecen enormes, es genial, siempre que le pregunto me contesta lo mismo, la tenía así -separé exageradamente las palmas de mis manos-, gordísima, pero quejándose, no lo entiendo, siempre se está quejando.

-Ya... -se reía a carcajadas, y me miraba, le gustaba todo aquello, estaba segura de que le gustaba, y entonces decidí empalmar aquella historia con otra de procedencia bien distinta, nunca me habría creído capaz de contárselo, pero entonces no me pareció importante.

-Oye, ¿sabes que las púas no hacen daño? Ahora voy a ponerle esto encima, a ver qué pasa -tomé una especie de capuchón corto, de color rojo,- recubierto de pequeños bultitos, y lo encajé en la punta-. Por cierto, que tiene gracia, hablando de Reneesme, hace un par de meses soñé contigo una noche, y los consoladores tenían mucho que ver con el sueño -me detuve un momento, quería estudiar su rostro, pero no fui capaz de leer nada especial-. El caso es que Reneesme se ha vuelto muy formalita de un tiempo a esta parte, era la más divertida del curso, de pequeña, pero hace un par de años se echó un novio formal muy formal, un hombre mayor, de 29 años...

-Yo tengo treinta y dos... -al principio me miró con la misma sonrisa que solía dedicarme cuando era pequeña, luego la reemplazó con carcajadas francas y sonoras.

-Ya, pero tú no eres mayor.

-¿Por qué?

-Porque no, igual que Jacob, él tampoco es mayor, aunque ya tenga un hijo y todo, bueno, da igual, el caso es que el novio de Reneesme tiene mucho dinero, una agencia de servicios editoriales y ni una pizca de sentido del humor, y la otra noche fuimos a cenar, ellos dos, Alice, que llevó un muchacho bastante gracioso, y yo, que no tenía nadie con quien ir, en serio, mira, si lo hubiera tenido, a lo mejor me habría llevado esto puesto -extraje el consolador de mi interior y comencé a despojarle de sus partes. Quería probarlo sin nada, seguramente resultaría menos efectivo así, las púas estaban empezando a alterarme demasiado-. El caso es que nos emborrachamos, Reneesme también, y le contamos la historia de la flauta el amigo de Alice se rió mucho, le encantó aquello, pero él novio de Nessie se cabreó, dijo que no tenía ninguna gracia y que, desde luego, no le excitaban ese tipo de tonterías, yo comenté que me parecía muy extraño que tú, cuando te enteraste, te habías puesto muy caliente, ¿verdad? -me dio la razón con la cabeza-. ¿Me has traído también una flauta de Londres?

-No.

-¡Qué pena! -en ese punto no pude evitar la risa, pero a los pocos segundos conseguí rehacerme y seguí-. Bueno, el caso es que aquella noche soñé contigo -la expresión de su sonrisa, distinta ahora, me hizo temer que sospechaba a qué categoría pertenecía realmente mi sueño, así que cambie de tema- Oye, ¿no te ofenderás si sigo con los dedos, un ratito nada más? Necesito descansar.

-como quieras...

-Gracias, muy amable, en fin Edward... -sus palabras, y sus ojos, me convencieron de que él estaba cayendo en mis redes-, me encantaría saborearte. ¿Me dejas?

Se bajó la cremallera, extrajo su sexo con la mano derecha y comenzó a acariciarlo.

-Te estoy esperando...

Recorrí de rodillas la distancia que me separaba de él, me incliné y me lo metí en la boca. Aquello empezaba a parecerse a un reencuentro de verdad.

-Bella...

-Hummm -no tenía ganas de hablar.

-Me gustaría sodomizarte.

Ni siquiera abrí los ojos, no quise enterarme de lo que decía, pero sus palabras se quedaron bailando en mi cabeza durante unos segundos.

-Me gustaría sodomizarte -repitió-. ¿Puedo hacerlo?

Liberé mis labios de su absorbente ocupación y levanté los ojos hacia él, mientras deslizaba su sexo contra mi mano, suavemente.

-Bueno, no hay que tomarse las cosas tan a la tremenda... -solamente pretendía impresionarle, pensé, eso era cierto, quería impresionarle, pero no tanto-. no hace falta que te tomes tantas molestias...

-No es ninguna molestia -me miró, riéndose, me había pillado, me había pillado bien, sentí que nunca llegaría a ser una mujer fatal, una mujer fatal como Dios manda, mi estrategia se había vuelto contra mí, y ahora ya no se me ocurrían más suciedades, nada ingenioso que decir-. Además, por lo que he podido ver, y escuchar, supongo que ni siquiera sería la primera vez...

-Pues, ya ves, creo que sí... -ahí me quedé callada, le miré un momento, y luego decidí que lo mejor era restablecer el orden de antes, así que volví a cerrar la boca alrededor de su sexo y desplegué todo el catálogo de mis habilidades, una detrás de otra, muy deprisa, pensando que así a lo mejor se le pasaban las ganas, pero apenas unos minutos más tarde la presión de su mano me obligó a abandonar.

-¿Y bien? -insistió en tono cortés.

-No sé, Edward, es que... -trataba de despertar su compasión mirándole con ojos de cordero degollado, no tenía que esforzarme mucho, estaba confundida, porque no podía decirle que no, a él no se lo podía decir, pero no quería, eso lo tenía muy claro, que no quería-. ¿Por qué me preguntas esas cosas?

-¿Hubieras preferido que no te lo preguntara?

-No, no es eso, no quiero decir que me parezca mal que me lo hayas preguntado, pero es que yo, yo qué sé, yo...

-Da igual, no importa, era sólo una idea -sus brazos se deslizaron bajo mis axilas, para indicarme que me levantara. Cuando estuve de pie, frente a él, hundió su lengua en mi ombligo, un instante, y luego él también se levantó, me abrazó y me besó en la boca, durante mucho tiempo. Sus manos fueron ascendiendo lentamente desde mi cintura, a lo largo de mi espalda, hasta afirmarse en mis hombros. Entonces me dio la vuelta bruscamente, me derribó encima de la alfombra y se tiró encima de mí.

Aprisionó mis muslos entre sus rodillas para bloquearme las piernas y dejó caer todo su peso sobre la mano izquierda, con la que me apretaba contra el suelo, entre mis dos omoplatos.

Noté un aceite suave y frio, y luego un dedo, alarmantemente perceptible por sí mismo, que entraba y salía de mi cuerpo, distribuyendo finalmente el sobrante alrededor de la entrada.

-Eres un hijo de puta...

Chasqueó repetidamente la lengua contra los dientes.

-Vamos, Bella, ya sabes que no me gusta que digas esas cosas.

Lancé las piernas hacia delante. Conseguí golpearle en la espalda un par de veces. Intentaba hacer lo mismo con los brazos cuando noté la punta de su sexo, tanteándome.

-Estáte quieta, Bella, no te va a servir de nada, en serio... Lo único que vas a conseguir, si sigues haciéndote la difícil, es quedarte con un par de moretones -no estaba enfadado conmigo, me hablaba en un tono cálido, tranquilizador incluso, a pesar de sus amenazas-, pórtate bien, no va a ser más que un momento, y tampoco es para tanto -me abrió con la mano derecha, notaba la presión de su pulgar, estirándome la piel, apartándome la carne hacia fuera-, además, tú tienes la culpa de todo, en realidad, siempre empiezas tú, te me quedas mirando, con esos ojos hambrientos, yo no puedo evitar que me gustes tanto...

Su mano derecha, que imaginé cerrada en torno a su pene, presionó contra lo que yo sentía como un orificio frágil y diminuto.

-Eres un hijo de puta, un hijo de puta...

Luego ya no pude hablar, el dolor me dejó muda, ciega, inmóvil, me paralizó por completo.

Aunque no pensé que fuera posible, el dolor se intensificó, de repente. Sus embestidas se hicieron cada vez más violentas, se dejaba caer sobre mí, penetrándome con todas sus fuerzas, y luego se alejaba, y yo sentía que la mitad de mi se iba con él. La cabeza me empezó a dar vueltas, creí que me iba a desmayar, incapaz de soportar aquello ni un solo minuto más, cuando empezó a gemir. Adiviné que se estaba corriendo, pero yo no podía sentir nada.

Luego, se quedó inmóvil, encima de mí, dentro de mí todavía. Me mordió la punta de la oreja y pronunció mi nombre.

Me dio la vuelta, moviéndome con suavidad. Yo no le ayudé en absoluto, mi cuerpo era un peso completamente muerto, no me movía, seguía quieta, con los ojos cerrados.

Se inclinó sobre mí y me besó en los labios. No le devolví el beso. Me besó otra vez.

-Te quiero.

Sus labios recorrieron mi barbilla, descendieron por mi garganta, se cerraron en torno a mis pezones, su lengua prosiguió hacia abajo, resbalaba a lo largo de mi cuerpo, atravesó el ombligo y recorrió mi vientre. Sus manos me doblaron las piernas y las separaron después.

Me sentí avergonzada, muy infeliz. Mi sexo estaba húmedo, su mano estiró mis labios para desnudar completamente mi sexo, dejando al descubierto la piel rosa, tirante, que me escocía como una herida a medio cerrar.

La aplacó con la lengua, recorriéndola despacio, de arriba a abajo, y luego se concentró en el insignificante vértice de carne al que se reducía ya todo mi cuerpo, resbalando, presionando, acariciándolo, notaba el extremo de su lengua, dura, frotándose contra él, y, entonces lo atrapó entre sus labios y lo chupó, volvió a hacerlo, y lo sorbió para adentro, lo mantuvo dentro de su boca y siguió lamiéndolo, y eso me obligó a moverme, a doblarme, a impulsar mi cuerpo en vilo hacia él, ofreciéndome por fin, para no desperdiciar ningún matiz.

Introdujo dos dedos en mi sexo y comenzó a agitarlos siguiendo el mismo ritmo que yo imprimía a mi cuerpo contra su lengua.

Su lengua siguió allí, firme, hasta que cesó la última de mis pequeñas sacudidas. Sus dedos aún me penetraban cuando apoyó la cabeza encima de mi ombligo.

-Te quiero.

Entonces recordé que ya me lo había dicho antes, te quiero, y me pregunté qué significaría eso exactamente.

Se tumbó a mi lado, me besó y se dio la vuelta, quedándose boca abajo. Me encaramé trabajosamente encima de él, me dolía todo el cuerpo, coloqué mis piernas encima de las suyas, cubrí sus brazos con los míos y apoyé la cabeza en el ángulo de su espalda.

Me recibió con un gruñido gozoso.

-¿Sabes, Edward?, te estás convirtiendo en un individuo peligroso -me sonreí para mis adentros-. Últimamente, cada vez que te veo, me tiro una semana sin poder sentarme.

Todo su cuerpo se agitó debajo del mío. Era agradable. No había terminado de reírse, cuando me llamó.

-Bella...

Le respondí con algo vagamente parecido a un sonido. Estaba demasiado absorta en mis sensaciones. Nunca lo había hecho antes, tenderme encima de un hombre, de aquella manera, pero me produjo una impresión deliciosa, su piel estaba fría y el relieve de su cuerpo bajo el mío, diametralmente opuesto al habitual, resultaba sorprendente.

-Bella... -comprendí que ahora hablaba en serio.

No me sorprendió, incluso lo esperaba, pese a mi exhibición previa, estaba preparada para digerir una nueva despedida, era inevitable.

A pesar de todo, acerqué mi boca a su oído. No estaba segura de que mi voz no me traicionara.

-¿Sí?

-¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

**Taran! Q final de capitulo no? Bueno, veremos q dice Bella! Q les parece? Un beso!**


End file.
